The love!
by Little Hope
Summary: Ella es humana...El un vampiro...Ella adoptada por los volturis...Ella quiere ser como ellos pero antes "alguien" sabe que tiene que descubrir el amor por lo cual ella tendra que vivir una temporada con los cullen...¿podra encontrar el amor?DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Prefacio

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta maravillosa saga pertenecen a Meyer. **S**e **p**r**o**h**í**b**e **e**l **p**l**a**g**i**o.**_

**Ella una frágil humana**

**Adoptada por una familia de vampiros**

**"Los Vulturis"**

**Es _ella_ la razón por la cual su familia es lo que es ahora**

**Ella quiere ser como ellos**

**Pero _alguien_ sabe que todavía le falta algo que encontrar**

**El amor**

**Por órdenes de _él _vivirá una temporada con el clan Cullen**

**_Él_**** sabe que la perderá**

**Pero es su_ hija _y quiere que viva esa experiencia **

**Aun si no regresa a su hogar**

**Y _él_ se enamore de ella**

**Un vampiro que le ayudara a vivir sus**

**Últimas ****experiencias ****como**

**_humana._**


	2. Encuentro

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta maravillosa saga pertenecen a Meyer. **S**e **p**r**o**h**í**b**e **e**l **p**l**a**g**i**o.**_

_Si la vida te da mil razones para llorar_

_Demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para sonreír_

**Aro** **POV**

Como en unos años puede venir algo y cambiar completamente nuestras vidas. Nunca creí que yo, Aro Vulturi, llegara a esto y solo por ella, aquella niña que me encontré en el callejón...

Era uno de esos días, en los que solía pasear por los pasillos oscuros de uno de los callejones, para pensar cuando será mi próximo ataque, cuando la vi, una niña estaba llorando recostada sobre la pared. Pensé darme la vuelta, no me había visto y menos podría siendo de noche, pero lo que no me esperaba era de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia.

–¿Q-Qui-Quien esta ha-y?. –pregunto.

Esto no era posible, ¿cómo se pudo haber dado cuenta esa humana de que yo estaba cerca de ella? si no hice ningún ruido. La observe detenidamente, lucia frágil, demasiado frágil para una niña pequeña. No le respondí, era mejor que alguien viniera por ella pero por estos pasillos, los humanos de noche no vienen, ellos huelen el peligro y era imposible que alguien la encontrara.

–¿Ust-ted también me llevara? –dijo con miedo.

¿Llevarla?, ¿pero a dónde? No había nadie a excepción de los dos, y fue cuando lo noté, olía a _otros _de mi raza.

–¿Señor me llevara con mi mamá? –me pregunto mientras sostenía mi mano.

¿Cómo paso esto, como no me di cuenta de que se había acercado? primero sabe que estoy cerca, y después, se acerca sin que lo notara. Tan concentrado estaba con mis pensamientos que no me percate, pero…

–¿Por qué no me lleva con mi mamá?. –insistió de nuevo.

–¿Quien se llevó a tu madre?

La pregunta salió sin esperarlo. Mire aquellos ojos de color chocolate que me miraban llorosos.

Quise ver en que estaba pensando, así sabría quien se llevó a su madre.

–Un señor.- –Respondió.

Oscuridad. No veía nada. Ni siquiera algún pensamiento más profundo. Nada.

Era la segunda vez que me pasaba esto, eso quiere decir que ella es como Agatha. Tiene un escudo, esta niña será de gran ayuda para nosotros...

Una sonrisa maligna se formó en mi rostro. –Yo te llevaré con tu mamá.

Y ella sonrió, siguiéndome.


	3. Su niñez

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta maravillosa saga pertenecen a Meyer. **S**e **p**r**o**h**í**b**e **e**l **p**l**a**g**i**o.**_

_~Narracion en tercera persona~_

Desde aquel día Isabella dejo de ser una Swan, para así poder ser una Vulturi. Quien diría que esa niña lograría poder traspasar el corazón de Aro Vulturi.

Pero no fue sencillo, formar esa familia y ser parte de ella, al principio, todos la menos preciaban y no era para menos ella era humana, solía encerrarse en su cuarto y es que no iba hacer convertida hasta lograr la edad necesaria, 17 años, solo unos años más y ya.

Alec, un joven de tez blanca y cabellos rubio, la acompañaba por las tardes en su habitación, él era el único que con el tiemplo le hizo ademan de conversar con ella, se podría decir que se hicieron amigos, a él le interesaba la moda y se entretenía vistiéndola.

Jane, ese era otro punto, se sentía amenazada con ella, no entendía porque su poder no hacia efecto en Bella.

Cayo, se rehusaba a transformarla pero cuando su amo dice algo es preferible que se haga de inmediato, por eso sin más tuvo que aceptar.

Demetri, él no le interesaba nada, no le importaba mientras no se metiera en su vida eso era todo.

Heidi y Félix, esa pareja de enamorados, no le importaba si esa humana se quedaba o no, pero Heidi sentía cierta protección con ella puede ser porque siempre deseo un hijo, pero ella seria convertida ese era su destino.

Y Aro, él era el único ansioso de que pasaran los años así ver lo que esa niña pudiera lograr hacer pero lo que él no sabía era de que ella iba a cambiar su vida.

Y sucedió, cuando menos lo esperaban se fueron encariñando con esa humana, cada quien a su modo, de maneras distintas. Pero no fue fácil ganarse su cariño, pasaron años para que ellos se reunieran, suena raro pero sucedió, Bella sin querer y porque el destino ya estaba escrito logro atravesar sus corazones, ya sea por ropa con Alec, pláticas sobre cualquier tipo con Heidi y Félix, jugando ajedrez con Demetri, Cayo compartiendo un libro, pero también a Jane que con sus miradas de odio y manteniendo su distancia, saludándola cada día y Aro que el cariño que profesaba esa niña logro conquistarlo, sus preocupaciones y atenciones hacia él cuando lo veía solo, reflexionando sobre su vida.

Si esa humana, logro cambiar las cosas en ese hogar, porque ahora si es un hogar, se encariñaron con ella, tal vez por que emanaba mucho cariño y los contagio o tal vez porque no eran tan malos como pensaban, si es difícil dejar de asesinar pero tienen corazón, solo hace falta recolectar los pedazos y unirlos de uno por uno.

Y esa niña, logro reunir cada pedazo.


	4. La decisión

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta maravillosa saga pertenecen a Meyer. **S**e **p**r**o**h**í**b**e **e**l **p**l**a**g**i**o.**_

**Aro POV**

Hogar, palabra fuerte para alguien que no creía en lo que era una familia. Pero, mi Isabella sin proponérselo, consiguió unir cada miembro de este clan, encariño poco a poco hasta lograr que fuéramos una familia. Sé que cuando sea una de nosotros, será peligrosa. Desde hace un mes está pidiendo que ya la convirtiéramos pero no ha vivido lo suficiente, lo veo cuando ve a Jane y Demetri juntos.

Amor, es lo que necesita, pero aun cuando ella salga de paseo con mi hijo Alec, no ha encontrado o tal vez ella no se ha dado cuenta, Cayo se rehúsa a que la convierta pero por eso fue que llego aquí, no entiendo porque no la acepta, lo he notado en su modo de verla.

Por otro lado esta Félix, me alegro que ya se lleven mejor, al principio Isabella se encontraba distante por su apariencia pero cuando Heidi hablo con ella, ambas se hicieron inseparables, son como madre e hija y me alegro por ello.

También, sé que con mi cambio de actitud, iba a tener problemas… uno de ellos fue el Clan Hatler, quienes quisieron desaparecer a Isabella pero mi familia no lo acepto y acabaron con ellos.

–Padre, me preguntaba si podríamos salir Bella y yo a pasear- Pregunto una muy entusiasta Jane.

Jane y Bella se han hecho muy hermanas después de que Bella le ayudara con Demetri. Eso fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos, por eso me planteo si Bella no querrá lo mismo algún día.

–¿Y adonde irán? – Pregunté acomodándome en mi sillón de mi despacho.

–Al cine.

–Lamentablemente, no podrán ir.

Tenía que informarle al resto de la familia, la noticia de que Isabella, saldrá unos días y como son todos es demasiado duro que acepten. Pero, yo tengo la última palabra.

–Pero–iba a protestar pero la detuve.

–Nada de peros hija, por qué no vas a decirle a Isabella que baje en 1 hora.

–¿Para qué?

–Ve y dile, después… reúne a la familia aquí en mi despacho.

–¿Vas a tener una reunión sin Bella?- preguntó.

Asentí, ella me sonrió y salió de mi despacho.

Sólo esperaba que funcionara.

**JANE POV**

La vida te puede sorprender de varias formas, si tiempo atrás me lo hubieran contado jamás lo hubiera creído. Como en unos años cambian las cosas, la llegada de Isabella a la casa trajo muchos frutos, Dimitri y yo somos pareja y recuerdo como la envidiaba por ser humana, pero con el tiempo y como hubo creciendo la he querido como una hermana, más bien la quiero como una, aunque no lo demuestre, ambas sabemos que así es.

–Bella– toque la puerta de su recamara.

–Adelante- dijo con voz quebrada. ¿Estará llorando?

–¿Estas bien?- se encontraba frente al televisor con una caja de pañuelos. Al lado estaba Alec, quien la abrazaba.

–S..Sí ..Es que es tan… triste– dijo secándose las lágrimas que caían como cascada, me voltee hacia Alec para que me explicara qué demonios le pasaba.

–Sabes que llora últimamente con las películas románticas.

–Bella, Bella. Deja de llorar– dije abrazándola muy pocas veces lo hacía pero en estos casos siempre parecíamos como si fuéramos familiares de sangre.

–Le dije que mejor viéramos una de acción pero sabes bien lo terca que es– dijo Alec.

–Que te dijo papa– pregunto Bella cuando ya estaba más calmada.

–Am que no. – me giré hacia Alec. – Quiere hablar con nosotros sin ella- esto último lo dije a velocidad vampírica para que no se diera cuenta.

–Oh y que haremos-–dijo Bella

–Qué tal si te arreglas un poco esa cara y bajas al despacho en una hora. –propuse

Ella asintió. –Pero no haremos otro concurso de modelaje. – se dirigió a Alec.

–Te esperamos abajo Bells– dije mientras ella se iba al baño.

–¿Para qué nos quiere sin ella? –pregunto Alec

–No lo sé, ve avisarles a los demás nos veremos abajo– dije saliendo para ir a buscar a Demetri…

**BELLA POV**

Llorar por las películas románticas era tan vergonzoso, pero no lo podía evitar. De un de repente sentía que algo me faltaba, pero lo tenía todo tenia a mi familia, que aunque fueran vampiros eran lo mejor que podía tener, mi padre era antes un ser frio pero con el tiempo se volvió alguien amable, los demás eran otro caso cada uno era diferente al otro pero poco a poco me pude ganar su cariño. Aunque, mi tío Cayo aun no me acepta, he hablado con papa de esto pero dice que se rehúsa a que sea como ellos, pero no veo el resto de mi vida sin ellos, en fin, fue difícil ya que no han dejado de matar a humanos pero lo bueno que ahora son delincuentes ya que antes veía como gente inocente era asesinada, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en cazar a los delincuentes, a Demetri fue el que mejor le gusto ya que dice que buscarlos es lo más emocionante.

Caminaba por los pasillos para ir al despacho de mi padre, los primeros días que estuve aquí me dio miedo todo, ya que están lúgubre, pero tiene algo de encanto, Alec y yo nos divertimos pintando la casa, la última locura era de color naranja el despacho, claro una semana sin tarjeta de crédito para ambos aunque a mí no me afectaba mucho pero Alec, ese era otro asunto, su manía de comprar cosas sin utilizarlas ha llegado a un extremo muy alto, por eso cada mes, propuse donar la ropa que no utilizamos que fácil llenaría una tienda completa.

A pesar de ser una Vulturi, ya que nunca supe mi verdadero apellido, no soy como los otros, claro soy humana pero no me refiero a eso, si no que no me llama mucho la atención estar llena de lujos.

Antes de dirigirme al despacho, como aún faltaba tiempo para la hora pensé ir antes por un poco de budín de chocolate a la cocina…

**ARO POV**

–Tan puntuales como siempre– dije cuando ya todos estaban acomodados.

Jane y Demetri estaban en un sillón, Alec sentado en el piso y Heidi y Félix en el sillón para dos y Callo al lado de ellos en el sillón para otra persona y yo enfrente cruzado de brazos recargado sobre mi escritorio.

–Ya déjate de juegos querido amigo.

–Tan impaciente como siempre, querido Cayo.

–Digamos que algunos tenemos cosas que hacer– contesto

–¿cómo cuales tío?- preguntó Alec dirigiéndose a Cayo.

–Es mejor que no nos desviemos del porque estamos aquí–dijo Félix

–Es verdad, no sueles llamarnos a todos sin Isa- dijo Heidi que claramente su voz era de confusión.

–No propondrás dejarla por lo que sucedió hace semanas–dijo preocupado Demetri.

Era verdad, eso también era una de las cosas que me preocupaban pero nunca le harían nada, queramos aceptarlo o no Bella era parte de nuestras vidas y aquel accidente no era para alarmarse demasiado.

–No papa tú dijiste que ella se quedaría–dijo alec

–Que no ves que es humana es peligroso– siempre viendo su lado humano mi amigo cayo, pensé.

–Por eso no estamos aquí chicos-–hablo por primera vez Jane

–Tienes razón hija, los reuní porque eh decidido algo y no cambiare de opinión aunque no les parezca correcto-–dijo con un tono autoritario

–Entonces que es- dijo un distraído Demetri viendo a Jane. Con cara de amor.

–Precisamente eso–señale a esa pareja. Todos me miraron confusos.

–Bien, me refiero a que quiero que ella viva.

–¿Quieres que? –

–Que conozca el amor.

Sus caras eran de la confusión a la sorpresa, pero Jane sonreía.

–Lo sabía– dijo Jane rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

–Si vez te lo dije–siguió Alec.

–No sabía que eso era Jane– le dijo dimetri

–Pueden explicarnos que sabían-–dijo un desesperado Cayo.

–Es que no lo ven, Bella se pasa llorando cuando ve películas de amor–explico Alec.

–Y hace rato lo volvió hacer– le secundo Jane

–Eso quiere decir que mi niña está creciendo. –dijo Heidi abrazando a Félix

–¿Y qué piensas hacer Aro?- pregunto Félix

–Propongo que se tome unas vacaciones fuera de aquí– respondí.

–Genial, tendré que empacar–dijo muy entusiasta Alec.

–Vamos a tener que ir de compras Alec–le siguió Jane.

–No. – mire a ambos. –Nada de compras.

–¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono.

–No irá ninguno de ustedes. –antes de que alguien se uniera dije- Ninguno de los que estamos aquí ira.

–¿Qué? – gritaron todos.

–Como lo oyeron y no cambiare de opinión.

–Pero le puede pasar algo, Aro es solo una humana– dijo preocupado Cayo.

–Pensé que no querías que se transformara. – dijo Demetri

Cayo ni siquiera respondió.

–No estará sola. – aclare, tratando de calmarlos.

–Entonces explícanos– dijo Jane

–Lo hare, pero no quiero que nadie me interrumpa. Ya que no tardara Isabella en bajar ¿de acuerdo? o si no algunos se quedaran sin privilegios- dije esto último mirando a Alec que siempre me hacía preguntas cuando empezaba hablar.

Todos asintieron y dijeron un "si" al mismo tiempo.

–Ya algunos saben que nuestra Bella ha estado muy distraída y anda llorando con casi todas las películas hasta por que Alec le quito el celular ayer por una apuesta- Jane bufo- Entonces como cada quien de aquí está feliz como es y con quien está, me eh tomado la molestia de apuntarla a la preparatoria de forks, Washington.

–¿QUE? No puedes mandar a mi hermanita haya lejos sin nosotros– me interrumpió Alec.

–Alec en que quedamos.

–Lo siento, pero como quieres que…

–Él tiene razón, es muy lejos para ella además no conoce a nadie- le interrumpió Heidi

–Ya eh pensado en eso, sabemos que es claro que ella desde que se enteró de que hay más formas de alimentarse no quiere seguir nuestra misma dieta, así que decidí que sería mejor que viviera una temporada con mi gran amigo Carlisle.

–¡Estás loco! no dejara que ella valla con ellos–dijo Jane

Demetri negó. – Bella es humana y pretendes mandarla con ellos-

–Demetri nosotros también somos vampiros lo olvidas. – dijo Alec

–Muchachos no discutan dejen que Aro termine– Heidi trato de calmarlos.

–Como decía. – continué. – Quiero que ella viva un tiempo con ellos, ya eh hablado con Carlisle y nos esperan a todos en 3 días, mañana por la noche saldremos para llegar justo al anochecer a sí que por favor, no quiero ninguna queja y disfruten el tiempo que queda.

–¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? – me pregunto cayo

Asentí. – No se preocupen servirá para que vea como son los vampiros completamente "vegetarianos" y que se relacione con humanos. Quiero que viva sus últimas experiencias como humana.

Todos guardaron silencio, sabía que estaban planeando miles de formas de que Isabella no llegara a Forks pero ya estaba decidido y solo espero que mi plan salga como lo planee.

**Bella POV**

Me dirigí al despacho ya con mi plato de budín, pero al abrir todos estaban ahí presentes, rayos habríamos hecho algo malo, ya que por su expresión era seguro de que habían discutido, tal vez otra vez lo de mi transformación pero eso ya estaba decidido.

–Hija, pasa– dijo mi padre que se encontraba apoyado sobre su escritorio.

–¿Me llamabas?– pregunte acomodándome al lado de Alec. Reí al ver como miraba mi comida.

–Apesta– arrugo la nariz pero me sonrió.

–Tú, te lo pierdes. – dije cruzando las piernas para después poner atención. – Lo siento.

–Bien, queremos comunicarte un problema que ha pasado. – dijo mi padre

–¿Que hicimos ahora? – me alarme

–No, no nada. –respondió mientras Jane reía por lo bajo

–Si no era por eso… ¿entonces?

–Papá, te quiere mandar lejos Bells- dijo Alec haciendo un puchero.

–Oh, era eso– dije...-¿ QUE? Como que mandarme lejos acaso ya no me quieren aquí- dije a punto de soltar las lágrimas

–No tranquila pequeña. –Heidi me sonrio. – Claro que te queremos aquí solo que Aro– dijo el nombre de mi padre muy enojada- Es mejor que le expliques tú.

–Hija es que tenemos un problema como decía, con el trabajo… tu nos entiendes y estaremos saliendo de la ciudad y eh pensado en que pases una temporada con unos amigos que viven en América, mientras nosotros estamos fuera.

–América– susurre.

–Sólo será un mes cariño, ¿verdad, Aro?- Heidi miraba a mi padre.

–Si solo será un mes, Bella no te lo pediría si no fuera de suma importancia hija.

–Está bien tendré que ir a guardar algo de ropa entonces–dije tratando de aparentar tranquilad.

–Yo te acompaño. – dijo mi hermanito Alec

Dije un seco "adiós" y me dirigí a mi habitación, pensando en cómo serían las cosas de hoy para delante, era la primera vez que me alejaba de ellos y por lo que veo no era la única triste, las caras de mis hermanos y tíos me lo decían todo…

**ARO POV**

Cuando mis hijos salieron junto con sus tíos, pude pensar si lo que estaba haciendo seria lo correcto, pero ya estaba tomada la decisión era lo mejor para todos, además tendría que viajar a Forks a explicarle mi cambio de actitud ya que muchos no han creído que el gran Aro Vulturi haya cambiado por una simple humana.

–Estas seguro de esto hermano– dijo cayo

–Si ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

–Estas sonando como si quieres convencerte a ti mismo– bromeo

No conteste, tenía razón, pero tenía que hacerlo…


	5. El baúl de los recuerdos

**Recordatorio: Los personajes son de Meyer.**

~_Narrado por Bella Volturi~_

No es justo. Es estúpido e innecesario. Alguno se puede quedar-

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba a si Jane, pero desde que empecé a empacar, mejor dicho Alec empezó a llenar varias maletas por mí, mientras yo escuchaba como se quejaba, se ah puesto a insultar a mi padre en todas las lenguas posibles. Claro no es la única.

-No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Tenemos que hacer algo- propuso Demetri.

-Amor, ni se te ocurra planear otra locura, suficiente tenemos con tu última idea-

-Mira Bella-voltee a ver a Alec- cual prefieres el azul o el verde- eran dos vestidos preciosos que no me había percatado de que los tenía.

-Azul-sonreí ha veces tener a un hermanito compulsivo tiene sus ventajas.

-Buena elección peque- me dijo el grandote de Demetri.

-Alec en vez de empacar deberías de ayudar- Gruño Jane.

-Hay- exclamo Alec-Bien pero no ganaremos nada- se vino a sentar a mi lado.

-Podemos encerrarla en uno de los calabozos de abajo- propuso Demetri.

-QUE?-Grite

-No podemos hacerlo, la última vez que te encerramos en uno- empezó a decir Jane

-Yo me quede sin mi tarjeta de crédito por un mes- Término de decir Alec.

-Vaya, gracias les importa más un pedazo de plástico que yo- dije aparentando estar enfadada.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Bella- dijo Demetri.

-Si Belly Bells no es cierto- dijo Alec mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

-Belly Bells?- pregunte desde cuando me llama a sí.

-Si acaso no es genial- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si claro- murmure no muy convencida.

-Tienes razón Alec-secundo Jane- Veamos Belly Bells acaso no tienes ninguna idea- dijo apunto de reírse por mi nuevo apodo.

-Belly Bells, Belly Bells, Belly Bells- canturreo Demetri.

-NO EMPIEZES DEMETRI-Grite

-Cálmate querida- pidió Demetri

-no me calmare deja de comportarte como un adolescente que ya no lo eres- estos cada vez me sacan de quicio.

-Amor ve como la pusiste, nuestro padre dirá que le hemos hecho otra broma- le dijo Jane

-Como sea- dijo Alec- Aquí lo importante es planear algo que SI funcione- esto se lo dijo a Demetri.

-Saben que pueden planear lo que sea pero no lograran nada- les dije

-Si va funcionar Alec- dijo Demetri

-Vale, funcionara igual de cuando quisiste convertirte en un gran chef o será cuando planeaste llevar a Isa de campamento- Reí a esto último que dijo Alec.

-Es verdad amor, casi la mata un oso y no olvidemos la vez de la excursión a las montañas-

-A también cuando me quisiste ayudar ah aprender a nadar- interrumpí a Jane.

-Basta eh no se burlen, no tengo la culpa de que atraigas los problemas Isabella-

-Agh-frunci el seño- Deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo Dem-

-Puedo pasar- todos volteamos para ver a Félix en el marco de la puerta.

-Claro tío- dije palmeando el lugar libre a mi lado para que se sentara.

-Oh yo solo venía a decirte que-

-Que nos ayudaras eso es genial tío Félix- Chillo Alec.

-¿Ayudarles? Pero que están planeando esta vez-

-Oh nada a que venias tío- dijo Demetri

-Demetri sé muy bien que algo planean y más les vale no meterse en problemas otra vez

-Que más nos pueden hacer- dijo indiferente Jane.

-Ya no te preocupes, NADA estamos planeando verdad chicos- dije

Los tres solo asintieron.

-Como sea Bella ya es hora de dormir, no iras a decir buenas noches- dijo mi tío.

-Vale, bajamos chicos-

No espere a que me contestaran, sabía que me estaban siguiendo, bajaron caminando a mi ritmo, ninguno dijo nada, sabía que Demetri y Jane estaban planeando algo para mañana por la mañana, Alec por la cara que tenia de seguro planea empacar mas maletas, por si ocurre una desgracia como él dice y mi tío solo me mantenía junto a él abrazada.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, papá estaba leyendo un antiguo libro, Heidi estaba viendo la tele y mi tío Cayo no lo veía por ningún lado. Me acerque haber el título del libro que estaba leyendo papá, pero justo en este momento mi torpeza se hizo presente, me enrede con mis propios pies, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero como siempre nunca paso, oí la risa de Jane y Demetri, como siempre, abrí los ojos y gracias adiós que esta vez era mi salvador mi hermanito.

-Belly Bells, acaso dejaras pasar un día sin caerte-

-No lo creo Alec Bella es muy torpe- dijo riéndose Demetri.

-Papá- me queje- que no se burle- me cruce de brazos.

-Dejen de burlarse de su hermana- dijo conteniendo la risa mi papá.

-Como quieran, me iré a dormir buenas noches a todos- dije y no me importo me fui pero antes oí que mi padre me llamaba.

**ARO POV**

-Hija- la llame.

-Creo que no vendrá- dijo Alec

-Hijos que les eh dicho- les recordé

-Es divertido- se quejo Jane

-Pero ella se va mañana-c cuando dije esto sus rostros pasaron de la felicidad a la tristeza.

-Pensé que cambiarias de opinión- dijo Heidi

-Les advertí-

Cada quien se sentó sin decir una palabra, Jane estaba jugando con las manos de Demetri, Alec estaba hojeando una revista, Heidi y Félix estaba solo abrazados, nadie hablo en lo que a mí me parecieron horas, Cayo paso por mi lado para sentarse enfrente de mí, por lo que veo logro encontrar al criminal que le encomendé.

-Por que sus caras de luto- rompió el silencio mi querido Cayo.

-…-Nadie le contesto.

-Aro- me pregunto

-Les dije que Isabella se va mañana- le recordé

-Pero si ya lo sabían- se dirigió a ellos.

-Si pero no pensábamos que lo cumpliría- protesto Alec

-Y donde esta mi sobrina- dijo Cayo. Todos nos extrañamos cuando dijo "sobrina" nunca lo habíamos escuchado decirle así.

-So…sobrina- pregunto confundido Demetri.

-Y bien- ignoro la pregunta.

-Se fue acostar- le conteste

-Tan temprano- exclamo mirando su reloj- oh ya es tarde- se corrigió

-Si- conteste

Nadie dijo nada, de nuevo todos guardaron silencio, pero esta vez nadie decía nada, por sus expresiones de sus rostros sabia que se estarían preguntando el por qué Cayo dijo algo como eso y porque el cambio, sería difícil que lo dijera si se lo preguntaran porque es muy hosco al decir sus sentimientos.

-Y por qué no están con Isabella- de nuevo rompió el silencio Cayo- Dijo es su última noche aquí deberían de estar a su lado no creen- nos sorprendió esto último.

-Pero ya se durmió dese juro- dijo Jane

-Lo sé pero a todos nos gustaría verla dormir como los viejos tiempos no creen- sugirió Cayo

-Si- chillo Alec- Por favor papi podemos- me pidió de rodillas. Rodee los ojos.

-Alec levántate- se enderezo- Bien pero no quiero burlas después- ni bien termine de correr Alec salió corriendo.

-Por que el cambio- dijo Félix a Cayo.

-…-no le contesto.

-Shh- susurro Alec, traía a mi pequeña en sus brazos- La quieres- me susurro, solo asentí.

Con cuidado la acomode, de forma de que no se despertara, teníamos tiempo sin hacer esto, extrañaba oírle decir cosas de nosotros cuando duerme, pero como fue creciendo quise darle un poco de privacidad, ya que con vampiros conviviendo bajo el mismo techo era imposible, saber lo que es privacidad, al menos cuando dormía podría tenerla, pero por ahora, ver como los rostros de mi familia la veían, como se veía que si la querían, en especial Cayo que solo la contemplaba mientras fruncía el seño, solo espero que algún día tenga la confianza de decirme que le sucede con ella.

-La voy a extrañar- sollozo Heidi mientras Félix la trataba de consolar.

-Todos la extrañaremos- dijo Demetri.

-Se muy bien que no quieren esto pero vean por su felicidad- les recordé

-Pero por qué tan lejos- protesto Alec

-La visitaremos- pidió Jane

-Si pero solo será a los 15 días de que ella este hay- ya había pensado en eso.

-Bueno entonces tendré que darle algo para que me recuerde- sonreí ante eso Alec siempre tenía miedo de que alguien se ganara el cariño de Bella.

-buena idea y si hacemos algo juntos- propuso Jane.

-Pero que- dijo Demetri.

-Algo que participemos todos- dijo Félix

-Eso suena genial amor- le sonrió Heidi.

-Puede ser un baúl de recuerdos- propuso Cayo. Todos sonreímos alguien estaba participando más de lo normal por Isabella.

-Baúl de recuerdos- pregunto Alec.

-Es sencillo, cada quien hace una carta e incluye un objeto que le recuerde a algo cuando ah estado con ella- dijo Cayo

-hermano esa es una gran idea- dijo Félix

-Si-chillo muy emocionado mi hijo Alec

-Iré por los materiales que utilizaremos- dijo Heidi yéndose escaleras arriba.

-Yo iré por la foto de navidad para que nos recuerde-

-Te acompaño mi amor- dijo Demetri

-y yo conseguiré un baúl- subió Alec.

-Bueno ya que nos han dejado solos, por que se cambio Cayo y no nos evadas- le pregunte

-Solo trato de llevarme bien con todos- que respuesta

-nos evades hermano- dijo Félix

-No pero con el tiempo se enteraran ahora si me disculpan iré a buscar el libro que leí con Isabella hace tiempo- dicho esto se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Félix me miro interrogante.

-No tengo idea- antes de que me preguntara.

-Algo se trae entre manos- dijo

-Sea lo que sea, déjalo- le ordene.

-Papi acaso no es precioso-grito Alec. A lo que Bella se removió.

-Shh hijo la despertaras-

-Lo siento- susurro apenado.

-Bien manos a la obra- dijo Heidi mientras invitaba a todos a hincarse frente a la mesa del centro.

Solo los veía interactuar como una familia, Alec se la pasaba murmurando cosas sin sentido mientras no le salía bien la carta, que por cierto había una montaña de papeles arrugados atrás de él, Jane cuando termino su carta estaba jugando a pegarle estampillas a Demetri, mientras este se reía cuando fallaba, en cambio el aprovechaba un descuido de ella para llenar el pelo rubio de su pareja de brillantina negra, Félix y Heidi se susurraban constantemente de cómo les iba quedando y Cayo el tenia rato con un sobre amarillo en sus manos y por la forma era de suponerse que había encontrado el libro, en ocasiones lo pillaba contemplando a Isabella, así que sin más la sujete delicadamente, sin dañarla y me pare, ninguno de los demás se dio cuenta estaban tan emocionados jugando entre ellos que no me pusieron atención, cuando llegue a lado de el, solo me miro con confusión.

-Hermano te importaría- mientras le extendía aun en mis brazos a Isabella.

-Eh- pregunto aun confundido.

-Podéis cargarla mientras hago mi carta- pedí

El miro a uno de los sillones vacios, dándome a entender que la pusiera hay.

-Si hago eso se despertara- conociéndola notaria lo cálido del sillón y no el frio de mi.

-Está bien- se dio por vencido.

Le pase a Bella y pude ver como se tenso, mi hija se removió un poco para después inclinar su cabeza contra su pecho, yo me dirigí hacer mi carta, no sabía que ponerle, a si que aproveche ver que puso Félix.

-Hermano pon tus propios pensamientos quieres- mientras tapaba con el brazo su carta, todos lo escucharon y rieron.

-Dejen de reírse- me hice el enfadado.

-Aro, solo pon lo que piensas de ella y ya- me sugirió Heidi.

Comencé a escribir, claro no le puse nada de dibujitos como Alec, cuando termine mi hijo me vio con el seño fruncido, le pregunte que le pasaba a lo que él solo dijo que estaba muy seca que le faltaba color, reí hasta con una carta quiere llenarla de cosas si pudiera sabia que por él le incluiría ropa, ahora solo faltaba pensar que objeto pondré, sin más me dirigí a mi despacho, busque entre mis cajones y nada, en mi escritorio, nada, fui a mi habitación que rara vez usaba abrí uno de los cajones de mi buro, lo encontré, me fui a mi despacho, guarde todo en un sobre y fui para encontrarme a todos guardando lo que habían hecho en cartas, todos pusimos los sobres en el baúl para después mi hijo Alec cerrarlo con una llave.

-Bien este será el plan- dijo Alec- cuando lleguemos a Forks se lo daremos ok-

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Heidi

-Alec te eh dicho que no-murmuro mi hija en sueños-No Jane deja de hacer eso sabes que no funciona conmigo- dese juro se refirió a su poder.

-Ni cuando duerme la dejas tranquila amor- le susurro Demetri a Jane.

-Mi pequeña- dijo Heidi acariciando su mejilla.

-Papi dile que no soy su barbie Bella- gruño en sueños mi hija

-Ves amor no soy la única Alec también lo hace- todos reímos a lo que dijo Jane.

-Es mejor que la lleven a su habitación no tarda en despertarse- propuso Cayo.

Todos asentimos, Alec la llevo a su habitación, minutos más tarde bajo un sonriente Alec, se sentó en el pasa brazos del sillón donde me encontraba, todos se pusieron a hacer lo que antes estaban haciendo y yo solo los miraba interactuar entre ellos, Félix y Cay hablaban de los avances que ha habido en la ciudad, gracias a que no hay tanta delincuencia, Heidi solo al igual que yo los observaba conversando. Todos levantamos la cabeza cuando oímos a un golpeteo mejor conocido como el corazón de mi hija acercarse.

-Buenos días- dijo bostezando mi hija.

-Hola hija, quieres algo de desayunar- antes de que respondiera su estomago lo hizo por ella. Ella se ruborizo y nosotros reímos, esto siempre pasaba por las mañanas.

-Por favor- susurro avergonzada, cuando será el día que se acostumbre.

-Yo te hare el desayuno Bells- dijo Alec

-No- grito mi hija- Papi-me miro.

-Que se te antoja hija- aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sorpréndeme- dijo bien eso no era lo que esperaba.

-Ok no tardo- le indique que se sentara en mi lugar y me dirigí a la cocina…


	6. Llegada a Forks

**Recordatorio: Los personajes son de Meyer.**

**BELLA POV**

15 minutos

30 minutos

45 minutos

¡Basta! Nunca eh sido paciente en mi vida y más si se trata de mi desayuno, porque se tarda tanto. Empecé a hacer ruido con mis dedos sobre el buro de alado, bufe, se supone que es un vampiro no, qué hay de su rapidez cuando se le necesita, ¡Claro desaparece! Sin poder aguantar más me pare del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, no sin antes percatarme que tanto mis hermanos y mis tíos tenían expresiones burlonas en su rostro. ¡Como ellos no comen! Pero si estuvieran sin cazar, ohm mejor ni hablar, yo no estuviera horita aquí.

Cruce el pasillo que se paraba el salón de la cocina, mi hogar en veces parecía un laberinto, en serio, cuando estaba a punto abrir la puerta me llego el aroma de que algo se estaba quemando, ¡mi comida! Más le vale que este intacta, vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando abrí la puerta, papá estaba de espaldas a mí, batallando con una espátula ya que no podía despegar sin romperla, ¿acaso era eso omelet? Ni pinta tiene. Reí sin poder contenerme, el solo volteo a verme haciendo que las pequeñas arrugas se mostraran más en su frente.

–Síguete riendo– me dijo actuando enojado

Escuche más risas, voltee hacia tras para ver a mi familia riéndose de mi papá – Y dices que yo cocino mal –dijo Alec

Reí – Tan siquiera el no quemo la cocina–le dije

–Tal vez la cocina no – dijo Félix que ya se encontraba al lado de mi papá –Pero ven a ver qué tal quedo la estufa –

Vi que el resto de la familia ya estaba a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, soltaban uno que otro comentario, cuando me acerque vi que el sartén estaba todo quemado y había restos de verduras por todo el sartén pegadas, mire a papá interrogante.

El se encogió de hombros –Tu dijiste sorpréndeme – se llevo una mano a su cuello y se froto – Es tu ultimo día y quise hacer algo especial – se excuso.

–Y quisiste combinar todos los alimentos –le dije riéndome

Mi tío Cayo lo miro mal – Pudiste haberla intoxicado – le grito

Todos se le quedaron viendo, el al sentir todas las miradas en el, soltó un bufido y salió de la cocina.

– ¿Qué onda con él? – pregunto Alec

Jane se recargo mas en Demetri – No lo sé – respondió ella – Pero ah estado raro ¿Verdad? –pregunto mirando a todos

–No sé qué le pasa –dijo papá –Pero Heidi puedes prepararle algo a Bella – me había olvidado de mi desayuno

–Tía –la llame –Puedes prepararme algo decente – le dije

–Claro – me dijo, para luego señalar a mi papá con un dedo –Tu mas te vale no volver a hacerle eso a mi cocina –lo amenazo – Esta claro – papá asintió.

Dos horas más tarde, me encontraba jugando ajedrez con papá, me había salvado de ser barbie Bella para Alec, ¿Cómo lo logro? Fácil le dio a Alec, una tarjeta sin límite, pero le dio hasta las 3 de la tarde para volver, a si que solo estábamos mis tíos y mi papá en el castillo.

–Tenias que darle una con límite, Aro –le reprocho mi tía.

El movió un peón hacia delante – Lo que compre horita será lo último que compre esta semana–le dijo

Mi tía Heidi se sentó – ¿Por qué? –preguntó

–Se acabo el padre bueno – lo mire mal –No me mires a si – me dijo

– ¿Volverás a tus pasos anteriores? –le pregunté, no quería que volviera hacer ese ser frio.

– ¡No me refiero a eso!– respondió –Solo que son demasiados lujos y tiene que ganárselos –me dijo

–Piensas ser duro con ellos– pregunto mi tía que por su voz no lo aprobaba

Me dedique al juego, sabía que mi papá no se refería a eso tampoco, moví el rey, ya que no me había dado cuenta de que mi papá lo iba comer, pero.

– ¡Oye! – Le reclame – Eso es trampa–le dije

Mi tío Félix rio –Hasta que te das cuenta – me dijo

–No hice trampa –resople era obvio que hizo –Si lo dije – lo mire mal –Bueno tal vez dije "Jaque" demasiado bajo–me dijo

–No es justo y lo sabes –le dije – Para la otra asegúrate de que mis oídos lo escuchen –le sugerí

–Anotado –dijo moviendo su caballo

Pensé por un momento, si movía mi Reyna comería en la siguiente jugada a mi rey, ya que no tenia torres, me rasque la nuca.

El rio. – Acaso no aprendes las jugadas hija –

–Oh claro –le dije –Con toda la perfecta memoria que tengo – moví un caballo a la izquierda comiendo uno de sus tantos peones que le quedaban.

Mis tíos rieron, disfrutaban verme sufrir. – Nosotros iremos por ahí–ahora mi turno de reír.

–Porque no decir que irán a comerse y ya–les dije viendo que mi papá movía su caballo comiendo a mí reina.

– ¡ISABELLA! – me regaño, más bien grito mi tío Félix

Me tape los oídos –Auch puedes bajar tu voz –le dije –Además es la verdad – sonreí

–Nos vemos en la cena – me dijo mi tía

–En cual en la mía o la de ustedes – Reí

No contestaron y se fueron.

Me gire para ver el tablero–Creo que se enojaron –le dije a mi papá moviendo el peón que me quedaba.

– ¿Desde cuándo haces esos comentarios? –me pregunto

Lo mire – Hay no tiene nada de malo ¿Oh si? –

Movió su reina –No claro que no –me dijo –Pero ellos no le gustan y lo sabes –me regaño

–Lo siento –me disculpe con mi carita triste – No lo vuelvo hacer –dije cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa.

–Se que lo harás –me dijo.

Me quedaba un peón, un caballo y mi rey, a él le quedaban tres peones, una torre, su reina, un caballo y su rey. En total, ¡el iba a ganar!

Moví mi peón y él lo comió con su caballo, pensé quedaba un caballo y mi rey, puedo retirarme fingiendo un dolor de cabeza y haci retirarme sin la humillación, pero no el nunca me dejaba ganar desde que le dije.

–Oh Bella ¡Aquí estas! – dijo entrando mi tío Cayo. Esperen ¿Mi tío Cayo?

Lo mire sin comprender, acaso me buscaba ¿A mí? –Eh – no pude articular alguna palabra.

–Para que la buscas hermano–le dijo papá

Mi tío lo miro –Quiero hablar de algo con ella –le dijo

–Oh – dijo papá, pero por que quería hablar conmigo nunca hablamos

– ¿Vamos? –me pregunto yo lo mire

Me levante –Claro –respondí

Bien, ¿Qué hacía yo? No lo sé, nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca, no hablamos en el camino, pero el mantenía su paso a mi ritmo, cuando llegamos el se sentó en uno de los sillones y me hizo ademan de sentarme en el que se encontraba en frente.

Me senté con mis manos sobre mi regazo – ¿Pasa algo? –le pregunte

El rio, casi nunca reía – No –dijo –Solo que tengo que aclarar algo contigo–me sorprendí mas de lo que estaba

Mi tío continuo hablando –Se que no te eh tratado este tiempo muy bien, bueno prácticamente te eh ignorado pero quiero que sepas que si lo hizo fue por algo, que espero que si algún tengo el valor de contártelo, sepas entenderme –me pidió

No dije nada, lo mire –Espero que te la pases bien en tu viaje –me sonrió, Ok primero me habla y luego me sonríe, ¿Qué le pasa?

Trate de sonreírle pero sé que pareció una mueca –Yo, este – trate de decir

–No te preocupes– me dijo al ver que no podía articular palabra – Te apetece leer algo conmigo– ahora si le sonreí

–Claro– dije levantándome para ver que leía al igual que mi tío.

Escogimos cada quien lo suyo y nos volvimos a sentar– ¿Qué escogiste? –me pregunto

Alce la vista de las paginas para verlo –Romeo y Julieta – le dije – ¿Y tú? –

El dudo pero respondió–El álbum del mes pasado – sonreí

Alec y Jane siempre hacían eso cada mes, con tantas fotos que les gusta tomarse, aun no sé como logran sacarme fotos, claro a su velocidad, ni cuenta me doy.

Lo escuche reí – ¿No me digas que hay algo hay de mi? – le pregunte avergonzada

El solo me hizo señas para acercarme, me levante y me senté en el posa brazos.

– ¡Oh por dios! – exclame al ver la foto, era del día que me enferme.

–Sigues viéndote linda –comento

Me quede pasmada, como cambio en unas cuantas horas – Si Aro logra lo que quiere, se arrepentirá–me dijo

– ¿A qué te refieres– le pregunte con duda

El me miro –Ya te enteraras –me respondió

Tocaron la puerta– Adelante–dije para ver entrar a mis tíos tomados de las manos – ¿Qué no iban a salir? –pregunte

Ellos solo miraban de mi tío Cayo hacia mí, a si sucesivamente

–Pueden sentarse–Ofreció mi tío Cayo con un toque de burla

–Eh no gracias –respondió mi tía –Solo veníamos a preguntarte Bella–me dijo

La mire – ¿Qué? –le pregunte.

Ella miro a su esposo –Sabes cuándo llegaran los demás–me contesto

–A las 3 – dije frunciendo el seño. Ellos sabían.

–Ok nosotros nos vamos – de nuevo pensé

Se despidieron y salieron, escuche que reía mi tío Cayo–Creo que se les hace raro–dijo

–Umh– no sabiendo a que

El paso otra página para ver una foto de mi papá en su despacho –Hablarte– me dijo

Me encogí de hombros –Que se le puede hacer – comente

–Pues–él lo pensó unos segundos –Espero que cuando vuelvas podamos– dudo– no se charlar más a menudo–

Sonreí – Me encantaría –

Estuvimos riéndonos, como nunca viendo las fotos de la familia, bueno nunca habíamos platicado a si pero me alegraba pensar que el me estaba incluyendo en su vida, esto era un comienzo, solo que será eso que no me quiere decir.

Bostece, el lo noto –Sera mejor que duermas un rato –me pidió

Negué con la cabeza –Quiero estar despierta en unas horas saldremos –le dije

–Oh a eso –el dijo –No podre ir a dejarte con el resto de la familia –me dijo

Mi semblante cambio a uno de tristeza –Oh – dije

El me acaricio la mejilla–Alguien tiene que cuidar aquí no–me tranquilizo

Reí –Claro – volvieron a tocar la puerta

–Es verdad –dijo entrando Alec para luego desaparecer gritando – ¡JANE! –

–Si que tenemos que juntarnos más –dijo mi tío

Rodee los ojos –Oh si claro y el mundo se hizo en dos días–le dije sarcásticamente

– ¡Bella! –me reprendió

Lo mire – ¿Qué? –le pregunte inocentemente

Ahora fue su turno de rodar los ojos –Ya verás –

En un rápido movimiento el ya me tenía sobre su hombro, patalee y grite mientras reía, el solo negaba y me daba vueltas, no entendía su comportamiento, pero de esto a ser ignorada prefería esto, reí como loca, dio demasiadas vueltas.

–Si sigues haciendo eso te vomitara encima–el paro rápidamente al oír la voz de papá.

Voltee hacia la puerta para ver a todos con miradas de sorpresa –No lo harías verdad –me pregunto mi tío Cayo.

Reí–No estoy muy segura –el se unió a mis risas, me dejo en el suelo pero me tambalee el me sostuvo.

–Cuidado–pidió sentándome en el sofá, – ¿Qué? –el les pregunto al ver que aun seguían pasmados en la puerta

–No nada –dijo mi tía –Ya nos íbamos – dijeron los demás

–Si ya –dijo Jane –Alec vamos – dijo arrastrándolo hacia afuera

Uno por uno se fue yendo, no sin antes mirarnos a cada quien, por unos segundos, mientras tanto yo y mi tío seguimos viendo las fotos.

Ya estábamos en la azotea del castillo, veía como mi familia subía cosas al avión de la familia, aterrizaríamos en unas cuantas horas, papá me había dicho que no había problema con ellos sobre quedarme a vivir un mes hay, alguien me toco el hombro, me voltee para ver a mi tío Cayo observándome.

–Que te diviertas y no olvides lo que te dije– me pidió

Claro en el tiempo que estuvimos charlando, me abrí con él, no entendía como con el si podía hablarle de eso si con el resto de mi familia no puedo, le había contado que siento como un vacio a lo que él respondió que necesita mirar con más atención a mi alrededor, no comprendo que quiso decir con eso pero bueno.

–Claro–le conteste. El me abrazo para luego dirigirse al resto de la familia.

–Los veré luego –dijo dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo.

Alec se acerco – Eso fue raro – dijo

Yo reí– Si pero a si es el –le dije

El sonrió –Vamos – me dijo encaminándome junto con el resto de la familia a un largo viaje.

–Bella–me llamo papá– Observa por la ventanilla esto es forks– me dijo

Voltee hacia la ventanilla para ver un pequeño pueblo, era algo pintoresco, pero lindo, según papá era el lugar perfecto para vivir para los vampiros, ya que rara la vez que había sol. Me recosté sobre el asiento, pronto los dejaría, tendría que vivir con alguien que ni conocía, una parte de mi se sentía feliz por fin iba hacer algo como independiente pero otra, se sentía vacía. Sentí el avión aterrizar, poco a poco me fui levantando, queriendo alargar el momento, me desentumí por estas tanto tiempo sentada, iba a dirigirme a la puerta cuando me paro mi papá.

Lo mire interrogante –Yo primero –

–Ok –dije

El se levanto y se encamino, el resto fue saliendo poco a poco del avión, papá me espero en la puerta, cuando llegue a su lado me ofreció su brazo, yo reí, pero lo tome, observe que la familia ya no estaba.

–Ellos se adelantaron–me dijo.

Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra firme, vi que estábamos en medio de la nada, el no me dijo nada solo me cargo y corrió, yo cerré los ojos, solo sentía el viento chocar contra mi cara.

–Ya llegamos–abrí los ojos para ver al resto de mi familia.

Observe con cuidado a mi alrededor –Estamos en medio de la nada– les dije

–Los Cullen viven lejos de la civilización –dijo Alec

El me agarro la mano y nos encaminamos a la puerta de la casa de los Cullen.


	7. Los Cullen

**Recordatorio: Los personajes son de Meyer.**

**ARO POV**

Le tome la mano, quería estar con ella pero el tiempo se acababa, mis hijos se pusieron al lado de la puerta, ellos sabían que estábamos afuera pero dese juro estaban esperando a que nos fuéramos, ya que quien creía que cambiaria yo, claro solo mi familia. Sonreí.

–Veo que te alegra que me quede –escuche a mi hija decir.

Le apreté delicadamente su mano– Claro que no cariño–le dije con dulzura.

–Bueno hermanita lamento ser aquí el aguafiestas pero deberíamos de tocar –recordó Demetri. A lo que mi pequeña Jane le pego. El se quejo.

Bella rio – ¿Y por qué yo? –pregunto

– ¿Por qué no? –le devolvió la pregunta. En eso la puerta se abrió todos nos dimos cuenta menos Bella.

–Demetri ni porque me abandonan me respondes bien–le reprocho

–Hay Bella– el pareció olvidar que todos los observábamos– Pero si solo es un mes–le recordó

–UN MES– ella grito –Pues vale–le dijo –Si quieres puedo mudarme – se volteo a Alec – ¿Qué te parece si después nos vamos de viaje hermanito _favorito? _– le pregunto.

Antes de que Alec pudiera responderle, Demetri respondió – ¿Qué? No bella, no, yo era el favorito– le recordó

–Eh– exclamo Alec – Eso no es cierto. ¡Lo soy yo! –le dijo

–No es verdad, Bella díselo– le pidió Demetri.

–Claro que si se supone que el favorito es el que SI tiene sentido de la moda – le dijo mirándolo desafiante.

El se puso recto–Mira pequeño compulsivo, el que es el favorito es el que tiene don en el juego–

Para ese entonces esos dos ya se encontraban frente a frente con Bella mirándolos sin comprender. Sin darse cuenta que atrás de ella estaban los Cullen observándolos con expresiones confusas.

–Miren– Jane se coloco en medio de ellos dos– Solo tiene una favorita y esa soy yo–les recordó

Ambos se voltearon a verla.

–Claro que no–respondieron al unisonó.

Mientras ellos seguían con su plática mejor dicho discusión, Félix y Heidi, solo intercambiaban miradas, sabía que no les gustaba la idea de dejar a mi hija aquí pero en veces es mejor así. Tal vez seriá la última vez que decida algo por ella. Aun cuando vuelva a nuestro hogar.

–Definitivamente–dijo Jane

–Bella dile que no es cierto–pidió Demetri

Jane lo fulmino con la mirada –Se supone que me das la razón–

–Que bien te apoya tu pareja Jane– se burlo Alec

–Oh caya pulga –

Alec puso sus manos en su cintura– No me digas pulga –

Ella se encogió de hombros para luego sonreír maliciosamente, en menos de un segundo tanto como Demetri como Alec se estaban quejando de dolor.

–Jane Volturi–le dije con mi tono autoritario, ella paro de hacerlo –Si vuelves hacerlo, te castigare–la regañe

–Lo siento–se disculpo

–Conmigo no es con quien debes disculparte–

Ella miro a su hermano– Lo siento–volteo a su pareja–No lo vuelvo hacer–

–No te creemos–le dijeron los dos

–Entonces ni modo pero vez Bella tu hermanita favorita te puede salvar– le dijo

Rodee los ojos

–Chicos – Bella los llamo– Vuelven hacer algo como eso – volteo a ver a Jane – En especial tu –la señalo –No hagas eso–

–Vale–le dijo –Anotado–

Bella rodeo los ojos– Copiona–le dijo

–Pero que–

–Eso lo dice papá–

Ella se cruzo de brazos– Ya lo sabía–se excuso

–Oh si – se burlo Bella.

–Si ya terminaron su pelea– les recordé – Oh tenemos que esperar más–

–Padre si ya quieres abandonar a Bella podemos irnos ya–me dijo Demetri

Lo fulmine con la mirada

–DEMETRI– le grito Félix, el aludido volteo –Vuelves hacer un comentario como ese y te olvidas de la misión del cartel Yang, escuchaste–

Bella y Alec rieron –Pobrecito– dijeron,los cullen me miraron extraño, ellos no sabian muy bien todo.

–Oh no todo menos eso, sabes que yo quería eso papi dile– le dijo de rodillas

Rodee los ojos –Déjate de juegos Demetri y estoy acuerdo con tu tío – le dije

El se paro y se cruzo de brazos– Siempre yo tengo la culpa–

Jane lo abrazo –Tu no tienes la culpa solo que no piensas casi –

Todos reímos incluyendo a los Cullen. Bella se volteo al escucharlos. Esto estaba comenzando.

BELLA POV

Definitivamente mis hermanos estaban locos, Jane abrazo a Demetri después de que lo amenazaran, reímos al escuchar lo que le decía, pero escuche risas que no había oído, me voltee para ver a siete personas, todas con la piel pelada y blancas con ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos y sus ojos todos de un mismo color, dorado.

–Bella–me llamo mi papá

–Si–conteste al ver que no respondía.

–Te presento a los Cullen–los observe eran hermoso, la mujer de forma de corazón transmitía una especie de cariño, el mayor de ellos me miraba con expresión sorpresiva y los demás solo me miraban cautelosos, ¿Qué daño les podre hacer yo?

Reí sin poder evitarlo

– ¿Pero de que te ríes Bells? –pregunto Alec

–Oh luego te enteraras– le dije un poco nerviosa ya que todas las miradas se posaron en mi.

–Pero pasen no se queden hay parados –dijo la mujer de forma de corazón

La mire extrañada –Vamos hija–mi papá me tomo nuevamente de la mano y me encamino hacia dentro.

La casa era preciosa por dentro y por fuera, el recibidor era espacioso y solo había una mesa de vidrio al lado del comienzo de las escaleras de forma de caracol, se podía ver la entrada de la cocina y la sala estaba al bajar dos escalones a la izquierda con un gran ventanal que dejaba ver su espacioso jardín.

–Es hermoso–comente

–Gracias –dijo la misma mujer con dulzura.

Nos guio hacia la sala, papá se sentó a mi lado y del otro lado mi tía Heidi, Félix se recargo en el posa brazos al igual que Alec pero del lado de papá y Jane y Demetri atrás del sillón de pie. Los señores Cullen se sentaron en frente y al lado de ellos estaba un chico demasiado atractivo de pelo cobrizo, me ruborice al observarlo de más. Al lado derecho se sentó una rubia y un vampiro demaciacido grande y del otro una chica con aspecto de duende y otro chico, pero sin duda ninguno mejor que el de pelo cobrizo.

–Bueno Bella si ya terminaste de analizarlos papi por qué no se los presentas –dijo Alec burlándose de mi.

Me volví a sonrojar –Oye– exclame– Solo los veía–

–Oh si también su ropa veías que acaso no alcanzas de ver de qué diseñador es o que –claro como siempre tenía que meter su ropa.

–Oh hermanito– le dije– Claro que no pero ya que mencionas algo de ropa espero que disfrutes ir solo de compras–su cara cambio a una de terror

–No eso no Belly Bells – otra vez con su apodo –Todo menos eso sí –para esto ya lo tenía apoyado en mis piernas de rodillas.

Bufe–Alec no me harás cambiar de opinión– le dije

–Alec tu también–le recrimino papá –Levántate– le dijo

El se levanto y se volvió a sentar pero con aspecto triste. Solo fingía.

–Ciento el comportamiento de mi familia–se disculpo mi papá

Los Cullen lo miraron asombrados –Veo que era verdad–comento el mayor de los Cullen.

–Creo que si a menos que te refieras a mi actitud–le dijo papá

–Una autentica familia– seguía diciendo asombrado.

–Bella, el es Carlisle–

Sabía que mi boca estaba abierta de la impresión, no puedo creer que conozca a él en persona, bueno sabía que era un Cullen pero era impresionante, como cuando conoces algún famoso.

–Cierra esa boca hermanita–se burlo Jane

La mire mal

–Mi hija lo admira – le dijo papá

–A mi –el pregunto señalándose

–Bueno–interrumpió Alec a papá – Admira la decisión de comenzar a cazar animales –

–Tu le dijiste–pregunto Carlisle a papá.

El asintió – Hay veces le platicaba historias y le conté el día en que nos conocimos–

–Vaya–Carlisle no cavia de su asombro – Pues es un honor tenerte de visita –me dijo

Yo sonreí– Gracias–

–Ella es mi esposa Esme–señalo a la mujer con cara de corazón –Ellos son mis hijos Rosalie y Emmet – La rubia y el chico me sonrieron yo les devolví la sonrisa –Alice y Jasper –señalo a la chica de aspecto duende y al otro chico– Y el es Edward– Dijo señalando a su hijo que estaba al lado de el, el de pelo cobrizo, el me sonrió, con una sonrisa que debería ser ilegal.

–Espero te sientas cómoda estos días Bella–Dijo Esme

–Es cierto que despistado soy – dijo mi papá – Ella es Isabella Volturi pero prefiere que le llamen solo Bella– me presento

–Es verdad– exclamo de repente Alec

Lo mire confusa – Tu no te muevas –me señalo

–Loco–susurre

–Y mucho– dijo Jane

Me tape la cara, con ellos no tienes privacidad.

–Anda algún día oyeras igual–me conforto mi papá

Hice una mueca –A cómo vas yo diría que – me calle de repente

– ¿Qué? –pregunto curioso

–Nada –dije simplemente pero al ver su mirada desafiante me rendí.

Me encogí de hombros–Iba a decir que te volviste como mi tío Cayo respecto a no transformarme pero el si quiere–dije

–Y ese cuando cambio de opinión–comentó Alec que venía entrando con una especie de baúl.

– ¿Qué diablos es eso? –le pregunte

El sonrió– ¿Quién hace los honores? –les pregunto al resto de la familia.

–Yo– dijo Demetri. Alec le extendió el Baúl.

–Hoy a altas horas de la noche, hacemos entrega de este baúl a nuestra pariente Bella para que no nos olvide el resto del mes y se divierta con lo que incluimos aquí– señalo el baúl–Si se aburre sabe que estamos a miles de kilómetros y vendremos por ella– me sonrió–Sin más te entrego este regalo que se me ocurrió a mí y solo a mi –

–Eso no es verdad Bella–me dijo mi tía

–Tu tío Cayo se le ocurrió–dijo mi tío Félix

Sonreí–Que guay –dije

Agarre el cofre pero antes de que lo sostuviera completamente papá lo tomo con las dos manos para después colocarlo en la mesa de centro.

–Esta pesado Bella–me dijo

–Ah bueno–

–Creo que ya es hora de que partamos–al decir esto toda felicidad se borro de mi rostro.

ARO POV

Mi familia completa cambio su expresión a una de tristeza, les sonreí tratando de darles ánimos fallando completamente.

–No se despiden de Bella –les recordé–_ Háganlo saben que no cambiare de opinión por más que planeen cosas_– les dije esto último sumamente bajo para que Bella no lo escuchara.

Mire que los Cullen me miraban, cuando lo dije.

–Adiós pequeña torpe no te caigas–le pidió Demetri.

Bella solo lo vio con ojos llorosos pero sin ninguna lágrima derramada– adiós tonto–le dijo

Jane se acerco a donde estaba Bella sentada– Adiós hermanita –dijo abrazándola–Te guardare sitio en la casa–le dijo

–Vaya gracias –le dijo

Félix se despidió de ella mientras Heidi aun la abrazaba–Promete que te cuidaras–le pidió

Bella asintio–Tambien prometo portarme bien, sacar buenas notas oh y no tener ninguna aventura –ella bromeo

–Te quiero –le dijo dándole un último abrazo y un beso en su frente.

Alec solo la mirara, ella se adelanto a abrazarlo

–Te extrañare–le dijo

El se separo para mirarla – Yo también– le dijo

–Vele el lado positivo podre aguantar tus salidas de compras cuando ya vuelva–le dijo

Alec me miro–Si la convertirás después de esto–dijo

–Ese era el trato–dije pero ellos no sabían la otra parte del trato.

Vi que Edward me miraba, sabía que escucho mis pensamientos, lo mire y negué sonriendo.

–Te veré pronto – le dijo Bella

–Te quiero mucho– le dijo para después abrazarla, de un de repente Jane también estaba abrazándolos y después Demetri, Félix y Heidi rodaron los ojos pero fueron al abrazo grupal.

Demetri ejerció más fuerza –No hagas eso tonto–le recrimino Jane

Reí –Veo que no hay espacio–dije

Ellos se separaron – Esta vez tienes que verte como el líder no–dijo Bella

– ¿Líder? –pregunte

–Si tú sabes – ella me dijo–Tienes que aparentar ser el fuerte de aquí y lo que acababa de pasar te bajaría tu promedio–

–Adiós hija –le dije abrazándola – No te dijo que prometas algo por que se que no lo harás–le dije

–Si lo hare –ella reprocho

Aun abrazándola me gire a Carlisle –Cuídala mucho por favor–le rogué

El como todos los Cullen me miraron incrédulos al rogarle– Desde luego– me aseguro

Les sonreí para luego poner toda mi atención a mi hija–No vayas ah andar corriendo– le dije

Ella bufo–De acuerdo tendré cuidado –

Acaricie su cabello– Te veo pronto–le dije dándole un beso en su frente y separándome de ella.

Vi sus brazos caer despacio, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero aun si quisiera no pudiera llorar. Pero ella sí, observe como una lágrima se escapaba por su mejilla, la limpie antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Le sonrei –Adios hija– bese su mano y me dirigí a la puerta. Me despedí de los Cullen no sin antes decirles que la cuiden de nuevo. Oí también como se despedía el resto de la familia para luego oír sus pasos atrás de mi, mis hijos los arrastraban señal de que estaban a punto de decidir cometer alguna locura.

–Ni se les ocurra–

Escuche como resoplaban, abrí la puerta y me encamine a paso lento hacia la carretera.

BELLA POV

Cuando los brazos de mi papá me dejaron sentí ese vacío de nuevo, veía como cada uno se despedía de los Cullen, después seguían a mi papá hacia la puerta, cuando los vi que cruzaban me gire a la extraña familia que tenía enfrente todos me miraban con expresiones raras, me pare y me gire caminando a paso veloz a la puerta, cuando llegue a ella vi que mi familia estaba llegando a la banqueta de las afueras de la casa de los Cullen.

–PAPAÄ–le grite

El volteo – Prometes que no cambiaras–Le dije sabiendo que me escucharía

En un segundo lo tenía enfrente de mí–Claro que no –

Me abrazo–Gracias –le dije

Sentí los demás brazos de mi familia alrededor de mí

Reí –Me aplastaran–les dije

Todos rieron.

–Adiós pequeña–se despidió para luego desaparecer junto con el resto de mi familia.

Me mordí el labio–Adiós– susurre.

Me voltee a ver los Cullen no sabía que iba a pasar solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.


	8. Edward POV

**Recordatorio: Los personajes son de Meyer.**

**Edward POV**

Era extraño en cierta parte.

A pesar de todos mis años siendo un _vampiro _nunca pensé que el gran Aro Volturi cambiara su actitud a si de repente. El día que lo conocí era el ser mas frio que pudo haber existido él quería asesinar a todo ser más fuerte que él o si no incluirlo a su colección de guardias, si no fuera por la amistad que tiene mi padre Carlisle con él, yo hubiera sido otro de los guardias de su imperio junto con Alice. Pero verlo hace unos momentos, esa adoración en sus ojos al ver a su _hija_, el modo de hablarle con tanta dulzura hasta el resto de mi familia que no cuenta con leer mentes o sentir las emociones sintió el gran cariño que emanaba al referirse a su _familia, _ahora entiendo que todos pueden cambiar si se lo proponen o si el destino hace que cambies sin que tú te dieras cuenta.

Esa _humana, _como ella pudo cambiar al gran Aro, del ser frio al ser más cálido que haya visto alguien, definitivamente si me lo hubieran contado, no lo hubiera creído.

–Bella– la llamo mi padre.

Ella se giro hacia el.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Ella se ruborizo. _Que adorable_ pensé

–Si por favor–

–Yo te traeré algo por qué no se sientan en la sala si podemos platicar mejor –sugirió mi madre Esme

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la sala nuevamente, ella se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes solo que esta vez Alice y Emmet se sentaron a su lado, Rose y Jasper se sentaron conmigo en el sillón de enfrente y Carlisle en el sillón para una persona a mi izquierda.

–Y bien Bella, ¿Qué se siente vivir con Aro? – le pregunto curiosa Alice

_Todo negro, raro_ pensé. Cuando quise ver sus pensamientos.

Fruncí el seño –No puedo leer sus pensamientos–Pensé en voz alta

Ella sonrió – Claro que no puedes–

Alice me miro – ¿Por qué? –pregunto a ambos

Ella se encogió de hombros –Según mi padre es por mi escudo–

Carlisle se levanto –Tienes exactamente el mismo poder que Agatha– exclamo mi padre

–Si eso parece –

–Huy Eddie que mala suerte– dijo Emmet

Lo ignore.

–Aquí esta Bella espero te guste– dijo entrando Esme con una charola

En ella tenia un zumo de naranja y pasta ala boloñesa, Bella le agradeció y empezó a comer, pero Emmet tanto como Alice no la dejaban provocar bocado sin que nos contara de cómo era vivir en Volterra y más con los ex vampiros malos.

–No es tan raro, son normales–

– ¿Cómo que normales? –pregunto Rose

Ella le miro –Pues cada uno tiene su estilo –respondió pero al ver que nos quedamos con la duda prosiguió –Mi tío Félix es un aficionado con enseñar algo nuevo tanto como a alguien de la familia o a el mismo, mi tía Heidi es todo un caso cambia de humor constantemente, creo que es bipolar, Jane y Demetri, son un par de niños y para ellos solo hay algo en su cabeza aparte de demostrar quien es el mejor es que son muy sexosos–

Emmet la interrumpió –Ah como mi Rose y yo–

Rose negó –Cállate oso–

Bella rio –Vaya, pues Cayo el es otra cosa hasta hace poco me dirigió la palabra pero el ama la lectura, mi pequeño hermano Alec es un fanático por las compras, cada mes tenemos que donar todo lo que compra por que solo lo utiliza una vez y lo desecha –Ella bufo – Y por ultimo mi papá el es genial– concluyo

Alice salto aplaudiendo –Que bien para la próxima vez tenemos que ir de compras– dijo sonriendo

Bella rio –Si que te pareces a el –

–Pero de todos modos mañana tenemos que ir a comprarte algo de ropa –

Bella replico –Pero si tengo suficiente ropa–

–Esta dicho iremos de compras – dijo Rose

–Gracias Esme estuvo delicioso–dijo levantándose para llevar el plato.

Emmet se lo quito –Ya vuelvo – dijo corriendo a velocidad rápida.

– No me imagino vivir con Aro – comento Rose

Bella se giro hacia ella – Te acostumbras–

"_Para ser humana es simpática"_ vaya le agrado a Rose.

Bella bostezo

– Oh cariño desejuro tienes sueño– le dijo Esme

Ella asintió – Un poco–

Esme me miro – Edward, porque no le enseñas donde dormirá–

Yo asentí y me levante y la espere en las escaleras.

Espere que ella se despidiera de mi familia no sin antes prometerle a Alice que si irían mañana de compras, cuando llego a mi lado le hice ademan de seguirme, no hablo en todo el camino hacia su habitación tal vez estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, claro acababa de dejar a su familia para vivir por un mes con desconocidos.

– Esta es– le dije señalando su habitación – Si necesitas algo esa es la mía– le dije señalando la puerta de enfrente – No dudes en preguntar– le sonreí

Ella se ruborizo – Gracias, eres muy amable–

– No es nada – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella asintió y entro cerrando la puerta, yo me encamine hacia el resto de mi familia que por sus pensamientos escucharon la breve plática que obtuve con nuestra invitada.

– Es simpática – dijo Emmet

Mi familia asintió – Ese escudo del que habla ¿Sera por eso de que no puedes leer sus pensamientos? – pregunto Esme

– No lo se, pero eso le dijo Aro – le conteste

– También con Lidia te sucedió eso – recordó Carlisle

Bufe – Creía que ese tema estaba olvidado – yo no quería recordar a mi Tua cantante.

– Lo siento hijo – se disculpo

Me encogí de hombros – No importa solo no vuelvan hablar de eso– les pedí.

Mi vida había cambiado desde el momento de que ella apareció. Por eso cambie tanto.

Jasper mando una ola de calma, todos nos giramos y lo miramos confusos.

– Acaso no escuchan – dijo señalando hacia las escaleras.

Yo agudice mi oído y pude escuchar un par de sollozos.

– Oh iré a ver como esta – dijo Esme levantándose.

Carlisle se lo impidió – No déjala– le pidió

Ella negó – Necesita cariño Carlisle–

– Tiene que acostumbrarse es normal que este triste–

Esme se volvió asentar y asintió

– No te preocupes Esme yo ya la estoy calmando – dijo Jasper

Rose negó – Ni que fuera el fin del mundo–

La mire – Tu estarías igual si te separaras de Emmet –

– Ok como quieran – dijo levantándose y yendo a su habitación seguida por Emmet.

– Pobre ojala mañana este mejor – dijo Alice

Bufe – Creo que hay que darle tiempo de que se adapte –

– Tienes razón hijo, Esme amor vamos a nuestra habitación– le dijo Carlisle

Ambos se despidieron y subieron a su habitación.

– Sabes Edward– me llamo Alice

Voltee a verla – Es confuso su futuro–

Enarque una ceja – Si mira – Ella me observo para luego dar paso a mostrar imágenes confusas.

Alice bufo – Ves primero la veo en Volterra, pero igual como esta horita, después con nosotros en la escuela, es raro es como si quisiera irse pero mi sexto sentido me dice que es otra cosa–

Reí– Necesitas descansar pequeña vidente – le dije

Ella me saco la lengua – Vamos Jazzy –

Él le tendió la mano – Hasta mañana Edward–

Yo asentí y observe a mi alrededor, como tantas veces pareciera que no encajara, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando tonterías de mi pasado, bueno exactamente en Lidia, pero me levante y fui hacia el salón donde se encontraba mi piano, lo observe, si no fuera por Esme horita estuviera lleno de polvo, pase mis dedos por las teclas sin provocar sonido, negué sonriendo, jamás volvería a tocar.

Escuche un sonido que venía de la cocina, entre en ella para encontrarme a la humana, bebiendo algo de agua a espaldas a mí.

– No tienes sueño –

Ella dio un salto y se giro a verme – Me asustaste–

– Lo siento – me disculpe

Ella sonrió – Solo bajaba por esto – dijo señalando su vaso – Bueno, ya me voy– dijo

– Te acompaño de todos modos yo también subiré a mi habitación –

Ella asintió y caminamos en silencio cuando iba a llegar a su habitación se giro a verme

– Hasta mañana– se despidió y cerró su puerta

Asentí sonriendo y murmure un "Adiós".

Y entre a mi cuarto, y como todas las noches despues de lo que sucedio hace tiempo en vez de tocar mi piano, puse a encender mi esterio.

Empezo a sonar "Debussy" para despues sumergirme en mis pensamientos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Recordatorio: Los personajes son de Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

Hoy comenzaría mi primer día, en casa de los Cullen, sin mi familia.

Me levante y me encamine para sacar mi maleta del ropero, dentro de está encontré una notita color azul:

**_¡Bella!_**

**_Salimos de caza_**

**_Nos vemos en la tarde_**

**_Pd. Tu ropa esta en tu baño_**

**_Te quiere _**

**_Alice Cullen_**

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y me dirigí al baño, me duche y vi lo que la querida vampira, me había dejado, era unos vaqueros blancos, con una blusa en V, me las puse y tome unas bailarinas blancas, me vi una ultima vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación y baje para prepárame algo de desayunar.

Debo admitir que es demasiado pacifica esta casa si la comparamos con la mía, mi familia por las mañanas ya estaban todos andando de aquí para allá, que si no es algún caso para acabar con los criminales, es para un concurso en donde participemos todos, claro, excepto mi tío Caius, que espero que cuando vuelva el también participe con nosotros.

No pude evitar que una lágrima se derramara, al pensar en ellos, ni me moleste en quitármela, estaba sola.

Cuando entre a la cocina, me di cuenta que en realidad no estaba del todo sola. Edward Cullen, estaba allí, llevaba puesto un delantal con estampado de flores de muchos colores, una risa se me escapo, se veía gracioso, al escucharme él se giro.

–Siéntate, en un momento estará todo listo –dijo sugiriendo y señalando un taburete enfrente de él. Asentí y me senté en forma de indio.

– ¿Que tal tu noche?–pregunto, hice una mueca

– Agitada-

El asintió y empezó a servir los wafles que me hizo en uno de los platos, en otro vertió fruta alrededor y en medio le puso pan tostado con mermelada y como tres vasos, en uno era un zumo de naranja, en otro era agua y por ultimo un vaso de leche. ¿Acaso me quería hacer engordar y luego comerme? ¡Dios! Era demasiada comida solo para mí.

–Aquí tienes – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, yo lo mire a él y luego a la comida.

– ¡Gracias!... Pero es demasiado- Él se masajeo el cuello

–Lo se, pero no sabia que te gustaba de desayunar- Dijo un poco incomodo

–No tenías que molestarte- Le conteste sonriendo

–Me dijeron que te cuidara-Hice una mueca, no me gustaba ser responsabilidad de nadie.

–Lo hubieras ignorado – Le respondí, no quería que lo hiciera por obligación, él sonrío apenado

–No quise darte entender eso-Yo ladee la cabeza hacia los lados.

–No importa.

Él de nuevo me miro apenado y sin más se sentó en frente de mí, empecé a comer, y cuando estaba apunto de levantarme a dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero, él se me adelanto. Resople, e ignorándolo me dirigí hacia la sala, solo eran las diez de la mañana, las chicas y los demás llegarían hasta las dos o tres de la tarde o al menos eso esperaba.

Encendí la televisión y empecé a cambiar los canales una y otra vez hasta que encontré un canal de películas, estaban pasando "La nueva cenicienta", le deje ahí, estaba viéndola cuando sentí que el sillón se hundía al otro extremo de donde me encontraba, no necesite mirar para saber que el chico de pelo cobrizo estaba a mi lado. Trate de ignorarlo, en serio que trate, pero es físicamente imposible hacerlos y más sabiendo que estas a tan solo unos centímetros de semejante adonis, mi corazón palpitaba debocado parecía el de un colibrí, podría jurar que en cualquier momento saltaría de mi pecho.

– ¿Estas bien?– me preguntó Edward con preocupación. Desvié mi mirada de la escena que pasaban por la tele -cuando las porristas humillan a la chica en frente de todos- para enfocarla en él y asentir. El frunció el seño

–Tu corazón late demasiado rápido, ¿Segura qué estas bien? – Volvió a preguntar.

Me sonroje ante su insistente mirada y volví a asentir.

Enfoque de nuevo mi mirada en la tele. ¡Que estúpida! ¿Pero que demonios me pasa? Tal vez debería llamar a alguien de mi familia.

¿Pero a quién? A papá, no, no seria correcto, me estaría preguntando si en verdad estoy bien y eso seria una larga y aburrida llamada. ¿Alec? No, ni que estuviera loca, a menos que quisiera soportar una llamada sobre compras, entonces tal vez lo llamaría. ¿Demetri? Ni hablar. ¿Jane? No, gracias. ¿Tía Heidi o Tío Felix? Umh, será mejor mi tía Heidi. ¡Si! Ella seria, de seguro ella sabría que me estaba pasando.

– ¿Bella?- escuche su voz, salte al verlo tan cerca.

–Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte...es solo que estabas demasiado concentrada... ¿Estas bien?– Otra vez eso, rodé los ojos.

–Si, estoy bien. ¿Que no puedes preguntarme otra cosa?– pregunte frustrada. Él me miro sin comprender, mas yo solo me levante.

–En serio Cullen, no porque los demás te digan que me cuides, lo tienes que hacer.

– ¿Te molesta?- Pregunto entre cerrando los ojos.

–No me gusta que cuiden de mí, ya te lo dije- Él asintió. Lo mire una ultima vez y salí de allí.

– ¿Adonde vas? – pregunto cuando salía de la sala. Mire por sobre mi hombro y bufe

–A mi habitación- El solo asintió apenado y se regreso a ver la televisión.

Ya en mi habitación, busque mi celular como loca, pero no lo encontraba, me estaba desesperando, había ropa tirada por toda la habitación. ¿Qué acaso no lo traje? Y ahora ¿Qué hago? ¡Dios! No es justo, esto solo me pasa a mí, me quejé.

Por estar buscándolo, tire el cofre que me había dado mi familia, ocasionando un horrible ruido, lo trate de levantar pero papá no mentía cuando dijo que estaba demasiado pesado. Al tercer intento, unas manos blancas se pasaron por encima de las mías para agarrar las orillas, el cofre se levanto sin más problemas, me fije primero en el cofre para luego dirigir mi vista a Edward, que me sonreía.

Des hiso el agarre que tenía sobre mis manos, tomo el cofre y lo llevo hasta el pequeño escritorio que estaba en una de las esquinas al lado del ventanal, luego se volteo y miró con una ceja perfectamente alzada el desorden de mi habitación.

–Esto, no parece que estés bien– Comentó

Bien Bella, no te desesperes, tal vez esas palabras estén en su vocabulario regularmente.

–Lo estoy- le asegure

– ¿Entonces? –pregunto señalando el desorden. Me encogí de hombro.

–No encontraba mi celular- Susurre muy bajito a sabiendas de que él podría escucharme

– Hubieras pedido el mío- Dijo como si fuera obvio. Lo mire esperanzada

– ¿Me lo prestarías?– pregunte. El negó divertido con esa sonrisa torcida que me quitó el aire y saco su celular de su bolsillo de pantalón.

– ¡Gracias! – Chille para luego prácticamente arrebatárselo y marcarle a tía Heidi.

Edward solo sonrió, iba a apretar el botón de marcar, mire a Edward que no daba señales de querer irse, le señale la puerta.

–Oh lo siento– dijo yéndose y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Le di al botón de marcado y espere, espere y espere, como no contestaba empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación con cuidado de no pisar mi ropa, al quinto timbrazo me contestaron.

– ¡Hola!– saludé impaciente.

– ¿Bella?- Respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Tío Caius?- Pregunte, reconociendo aquella voz.

–Si, soy yo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo?– dijo preocupado

–Oh no, estoy bien, pero ¿Esta Tía Heidi?– pregunte esperanzada.

–No cariño, la familia completa esta fuera- Respondió con pesar.

–Umhh...de acuerdo...Ya que– dije decepcionada.

– ¿Querías algo?–pregunto. Asentí, sabiendo que no podía verme.

–Es que me siento extraña- Le comenté

– ¿Extraña? Es normal no los conoces.

–No me refiero a los Cullen.

– ¿Entonces que es Bella?–pregunto.

–No se, como explicarlo- Y era verdad, todo era bastante raro.

–Por el principio –Sugirió él.

Lo pensé mejor, ni siquiera sabia por que me sucedía, bueno en si era por el, bueno no por el, si no por su atractivo, decidí que luego, cuando tuviera mejor mis pensamientos, le llamaría.

–En realidad, no se que me sucede– El no contesto.

–Pero cuando sepa los llamo- Le dije para calmarlo

–De acuerdo, solo que sabes que si quieres hablar aquí estoy ¿Entendido?–

–Claro, te quiero Tío Caius.-

–Yo también te quiero.- Respondió

–Adiós– ambos dijimos terminando la llamada.

Era mejor así, en realidad no sabía que me pasaba, solo sabia, que mi corazón se volvía como loco estando cerca de él, pero eso nunca me había pasado, ya con el tiempo averiguaría que me pasaba, pero por ahora, era mejor estar tranquila.

**Edward POV**

¿Extraña? Pero si no es por nosotros, entonces por que se siente así.

Como quisiera poder leer sus pensamientos, así sabría que le preocupa o que tenía. ¿Y por que diablos me estoy interesando tanto por ella? Seria mejor no escuchar los pensamientos de las personas, siempre quise eso, pero horita, con ella quería todo lo contrario he irónicamente, me era imposible hacerlo. Bella no debería interesarme. No debería. Pero aún así lo hacía.


	10. Chapter 10

**Recordatorio: Los personajes son de Meyer.**

**_Bella POV_**

-¡Bella! ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Alice abriendo la puerta y asomando su cabeza.

Asentí desde la ventana.

-Hola Bella. -saludo Rose entrando atrás de Alice.

Sonreí. -Hola. ¿Qué tal la caza? - pregunte.

Ellas sonrieron. -Muy bien. Y tu ¿Edward te trato bien? - pregunto Rose.

Asentí mientras me sentaba en el borde la cama.

-¿Iremos de compras?- pregunto Rose mientras se miraba en el espejo de mi tocador.

Nuevamente asentí.

-Vale, pues toma tus cosas para irnos.- dijo Rose.

Asentí tomando mi bolso. Ella resopló.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? -pregunto Alice.

Negué.

-Pues habla. Estas muy callada.

Bufe. -Vale, ¡Dios! ¿No puedo estar callada? - pregunto sonriendo.

-¡No!- contestaron al unísono mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

**Edward POV**

-Eddie. -

Emmet se encontraba en el marco de mi habitación mirándome.

-¿Qué?

-Iras ¿Verdad? - pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Ya escuchaste a Alice tendré que ir quiera o no.

El negó varias veces y suspiro dramáticamente. -Mira Edward eres mi hermano..

-¿En serio? - por que tenia que decirme lo obvio.

El bufo. -No puedes seguir así.

-Emmet en serio, no te trates de meter en mi vida.

-¿Vida? - pregunto incrédulo.

-Si vida. -aclare aunque sabia perfectamente que yo no tenia una vida digna de presumir.

-Vaya. -chiflo. -Estar encerrado y alejarte de tu familia es tener una gran vida para ti verdad. -me recrimino.

Rodee los ojos. No era la primera vez que me reclamaban mi "encierro".

-Iré con ustedes.- dije calmadamente.

-Entonces mueve tu preciado culo y vámonos. - dijo mientras señalaba la puerta.

Le lance una mirada de odio y me levante.

**Bella POV**

-En serio Alice, tengo mucha ropa. -aclare mientras veía como cogia prendas a montones y me las pasaba por arriba de la puerta de los probadores.

-Tu solo pruébatelas. - Grito.

Asentí, para luego pegarme con una mano la cabeza. - Ok. - grite.

-¡Vale! Iré por más.

Gemí. -No te atrevas. - le grite.

No contesto.

Me cambie el vestido playero que me había pasado y me puse mi ropa anterior. Cogi todas las prendas entre mis manos y salí de los probadores.

Edward Cullen estaba afuera.

Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando me percate de que él estaba mirando la ropa interior que Alice me había dado para que me probara.

Aclare mi garganta. -¿Y Alice? - le pregunte al ver que la duende no estaba.

El salio de sus pensamientos. Y me miro. ¿Por qué diablos le pregunte? Ahora no puedo de dejar ver esos ojos color negro. ¿Negro? Hace rato los tenia color dorado. Pobre de seguro tiene sed y nosotros ni nos dimos cuenta.

-¿Tienes sed? - le pregunte al ver que no contestaba.

El negó un par de veces y enfoco su mirada nuevamente en mi.

-No es...es solo que...olvídalo. -dijo suspirando.

No entendí.

-Déjame ayudarte. -ofreció caminando hacia mi y tomando la ropa de entre mis manos.

-No hace...- me calle al sentir su piel fría rozar mis manos calidas.

Me estremecí. ¿Qué fue esa corriente eléctrica?

-Ten. -ofreció su chaqueta colocándomela.

-Pero no tengo frío.

El río. -Pues eso parece.

De verdad que no tenía frío. Pero el insistió y al no entender lo que sentía acepte.

**Edward POV**

Le da pena.

Reí al ver como soltaba un pequeño bufido.

-¿Quieres beber algo? - pregunte.

Elle negó. -¿Donde puedo comprar un disco? - pregunto tímidamente.

Sonreí. -Ven.- dije tomando su mano y arrastrándola delicadamente a la tienda de discos que yo frecuentaba.

-Buenas tardes. -saludamos al entrar y ver a la gerente.

-Listo. ¿Algo en especial?

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la área de clásicos.

Sonreí nuevamente mientras la miraba como cogia varios cd's y veía sus contraportadas para luego bufar y ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Donde esta? - se pregunto ella misma.

-¿Que buscas?- pregunte para ayudarla.

Ella sonrío. "Linda sonrisa" pensé.

-Jason Mraz-

-Oh.- dije ayudándola a buscarla. Pero no lo encontré.

-Disculpe señorita.- le hable a una de las ayudantes.

¡Diablos! Era Jessica. Ella siempre estaba atrás de mí.

-Hola Edward. ¿Cómo estas? - pregunte.

-Bien gracias. - le conteste.

Ella sonrío. "Este chico será mío" pensó.

Fruncí el seño. No quería herir sus sentimientos.

**Bella POV**

¿Quién es esa chica?

Edward la miraba con el seño fruncido. Y para que decirlo no le habia quitado la vista de encima.

Y ¿Por que me interesa? No debe por que hacerlo verdad. También ¿Por que demonios siento unas ganas de arrancarle ese pelo oxigenado que tiene?

¡Demonios! ¿Que me sucede? Necesito a mi tía Heidi. Ella sabría de seguro por que me siento así.

-Y dime Eddie.

¿Eddie? Se llama Edward, rubia oxigenada.

-¿Listo para la escuela? - le pregunto.

Edward río. -Si gracias.

Bufe. El es de seguro el típico don Juan de las películas románticas que siempre veía con Alec.

El me miro. ¡Al fin! Se da cuenta de que sigo aquí.

-Oye Jessica. ¿Tienes el disco de Jason Mraz?- le pregunto sonriéndole.

La chica negó. -Se agoto esta mañana.

El asintió. -Bueno gracias. ¿Nos vamos? - me pregunto.

Asentí.

El se despidió de la chica y esta le beso la mejilla. -Estas frío.- se quejo ella.

El río. -Nos vemos el lunes Jessica. -dijo sonriéndole.

El me tomo de la mano y me encamino hacia la puerta.

Mire por sobre mi hombro y mire que la chica todavía veía a Edward como hinoptizada.

Deje que me arrastrara hasta donde estaban los demás Cullen. Alice tenía un café en su mano y los demás puras bolsas de diferentes marcas.

-¿Donde estaban?- nos pregunto.

-En la tienda de discos. -aclaro Edward.

Alice solo sonrío y me extendió el café. -Ten Bella.

Asentí tomándolo entre mis manos.

-Te eh comprado muchas cosas para el lunes. Te encantaran. -aseguro.

Reí. -No deberías de hacerlo.

-¿Por que? Si pronto todo cambiara.

La mire sin entender.

**Edward POV**

-¿A que te refieres?

Mi hermana se encogió de hombros. -Nada. Nada. -dijo desviando la mirada.

Sus pensamientos solo eran canciones sobre moda.

Bufe. -¿Que escondes duende? - le pregunte lo mas rápido y bajo posible para que Bella no se diera cuenta.

Ella negó. -No preguntes.

Arquee una ceja.

-Bueno, vámonos chicos que tenemos que darle de comer a Bella. - dijo Rose empezando a caminar al Jeep.

Bufe mientras caminaba atrás de ellos.

**Bella POV.**

-¿Como les fue?- pregunto Esme cuando nos vio entrar a la casa.

Emmet se encamino a ella y se arrodillo. -No quiero volver a comprar algo en mi vida. - le suplico tomando sus piernas.

Reí.

-Oh Emmet no seas ridículo.- le dijo Rose.

-Emmet suelta a tu madre.- le regaño Carlisle.

-Buenas noches. - les salude.

Ellos me correspondieron el saludo.

-¿Bella? - voltee a ver a Carlisle. -¿Te la haz pasado bien? - pregunto.

Asentí. -Si pero fue cansado.

El río. - Así es Alice.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

-¿Alguien hablando a la mansión Cullen? Órale. -Jasper dijo al ver el teléfono sonar.

-Si buenas noches. ¿Quien habla? -pregunto Alice. -¿Eh? Oh si aquí esta.- me miro. -Es para ti.

Cogi el teléfono extrañada. -Bu..Bueno.

-¿Bella? - esa voz yo la conocía.

-¡Alec! Oh hermanito ¿Como estas?- pregunte.

Escuche que río. -Bien y tu que tal te tratan.

-Bien, bien. ¿Y los demás?

El suspiro. -Están perdidos por la casa...Te extraño.

Ahora fue mi turno de suspirar. -Yo también los extraño.

-Bien, solo hablaba para escucharte. - aclaro. -Te hablo después ¿vale?

Asentí mientras reía. -Si claro.

-Bien pásame a Carlisle, papá quiere hablar con el.

Fruncí el seño. -¿Esta ahí?

-Eh si.

-Umh...¿Hice algo? - pregunte. Ya que no quería hablar conmigo.

-Oh no...No...Hiciste nada...Bella quiere hablar contigo papá. -escuche como hablaba con el.

-¿Bella?-

-Hola papá.

-¿Hablaste ayer?

-Si papá.

-Pásame a Carlisle. -pidió.

¿Qué? Ni un te quiero ni nada.

**Edward POV**

Aro quería hablar con mi padre.

Bella bufo y se quedo mirando el teléfono hasta que la voz de Aro la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Escuchaste?- le pregunto.

Ella bufo. -¿Que sucede?

-Isabella. Te di una orden. - la regaño.

Ella apretó más el teléfono. - Ya veo.

-Hija pásamelo.

-Yo también te quiero padre. - le dijo para luego colgar el teléfono.

Escuchamos como suspiraba un par de veces, se giro viéndonos a todos alrededor de ella e iba comenzar hablar pero el teléfono la interrumpió.

-Es para ti.- dijo señalando a Carlisle.

Mi padre solo asintió y lo tomo.

-¿Bueno?

-Carlisle. ¿Bella esta bien? - le pregunto algo apresurado Aro.

-Si amigo. No te preocupes.

-Es que ayer hablo y Cayo me dijo que ella se encontraba confundida. ¿Haz notado algo raro en ella?

-No. Nada.

-Bien. Cualquier cosa por favor háblame si.- pidió.

-Claro.

-¿Bella esta ahí?

Carlisle miro a Bella. -Si aquí esta. ¿Quieres hablar con ella? - pregunto.

Bella resoplo.

-Si pásamela.

-Quiere hablar contigo. -dijo Carlisle extendiéndole el teléfono.

Ella lo tomo a regañadientes.

-¿Bella? - la voz de Aro se escucho.

Bella se giro de modo que solo podíamos ver su espalda.

-¿Hija?

Ella no contesto.

-No te enojes amor. - pidió.

Ella solo suspiro.

-Me preocupaste. Tú no sueles hablar así nada más.

-Y tu no sueles ser tan...- Bella se callo.

-¿Tan que? - quiso saber Aro.

-Nada. Diviértete cazando criminales. Adiós. -dicho esto colgó.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos hasta que Esme se adelanto hacia ella.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le pregunto.

Ella negó. -No gracias. Iré a mi habitación a descansar.

-Pero solo comiste una vez. - le recordó Esme.

Ella asintió. -Lo se. Pero no tengo hambre.

-Buenas noches.- nos dijo mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras.

-Buenas noches Bella. -le contestamos todos cuando iba subiendo.

Ella asintió y la vimos hasta que ya no pudimos verla.

-Extraño. -comento Rose rompiendo el silencio.

Asentí. -Muy extraño. -la secunde.

-Eso que ni que.- dijo Emmet.

-Suficiente niños.- nos regaño Esme.

-¿Que hicimos?- le pregunto Jasper.

-Tú nada. - le dijo mientras nos veía a nosotros. -No quiero comentarios ok.

Asentimos sin saber bien que hicimos.

Poco a poco cada quien se dedico a su pareja. Excepto yo.

Cuando me empecé a sentir incomodo. Me levante.

-Estaré en mi habitación. Hasta mañana.

Subí las escaleras y escuche como se despedían al igual que yo mis hermanos.


	11. Nuevo Chapter 11

**Recordatorio: Los personajes son de Meyer.**

**_Bella POV_**

_Verde. Verde. Verde._

_Por donde miraba todo estaba cubierto de verde. _

_Una fría mano cubrió mi vista, mientras sentía como otra se situaba en mi cintura, me hizo girar en mi misma para que -supongo- quedar frente a él._

_-¿Quién eres?- _

_Como respuesta escuche una suave risa aterciopelada._

_Deje de sentir su mano en mi cintura para después sentirla sobre una de mis mejillas._

_-Bella.- susurro una voz aterciopelada._

_Esa voz...Esa voz yo la conocía...pero ¿Quién era dueño de tan hermosa voz? Mordí mi labio en respuesta._

_Lleve mis propias manos a mis ojos y trate -inútilmente- de quitar esa mano fría de mis ojos._

_No pude._

_Un escalofrío me recorrió al sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro. Sentía que estábamos tan cerca, que si lo quería así, podría tocar sus labios con tan solo inclinarme un poco._

_¿Qué me pasa? Ni siquiera se quien es y ya siento como mi piel reacciona a su sola cercanía, iba a protestar cuando unos labios fríos me silencian._

_Mi mente quedo en shock._

_Solo era consiente de como esos labios se movían al unísono -si, al unísono -ya que no pude aguantar las ansias de poder seguir su ritmo. El -para mi desgracia- se aparto de mí lentamente, dejando tan solo unos leves roces por todo mi rostro._

_Las manos que descansaban sobre mi cuerpo, desaparecieron rápidamente -ilusionada- abrí mis ojos para ver el dueño de esa suave voz aterciopelada._

_Pero no había nadie._

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!-

Gemí ¿Quién demonios se le ocurría levantarme?

-Anda Bella ¡Despierta!

Resople mientras abría mis ojos con gran pesadez.

Emmet Cullen estaba casi sobre mí. El me sonrío acentuando los hoyuelos de su sonrisa.

-¡Es lunes! ¡Tu primer día en la preparatoria de Forks!

Rodee los ojos. -Ah que emoción.

El soltó una carcajada -estruendosa- y se levanto. -Esme ya te hizo tu desayuno.

Asentí. -Vale.

El solo alzo una mano -como de despedida- y cerro la puerta. Cansada me levante de la cama y fui hacia mi armario para comenzar a cambiarme.

Mientras me cambiaba no pude evitar pensar en que mi querido -nótese el sarcasmo- padre no se ha comunicado conmigo. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, tal vez si se molesto al colgarle hace unos días. Pero...lo extraño es que ninguno de mis familiares me a hablado, era demasiado extraño.

Una sonrisa tonta se extendió en mi rostro al recordar las locuras que hice ayer con los Cullen's, ellos son tan amables, cada uno me trata de una manera diferente y para mi sorpresa -o el miedo a mi familia- me demuestran que les simpatizo. La que mas esta conmigo es Alice, ayer prácticamente me hizo modelarle todos los conjuntos que me compro para ir a la escuela -claro, como si no me comprara mas- además de que junto con Rose nos quedamos platicando de cosas sin importancia. Por otra parte, Rose es alguien de un carácter fuerte y eso lo note al ver como le gritaba a Emmet cosas -ya que se le ocurrió jugar conmigo al futbol- y ella le gritaba que si yo salía con un solo rasguño se iba a quedar sin sexo por todo un mes. Cosa que me reí a mas no poder, Emmet es una persona divertidísima, si estoy cerca de el siempre hace algo gracioso, siempre me termino riendo aunque lo quiera evitar. Jasper, bueno casi no e hablado con el, pero lo poco que e hablado -solo unos cuantas líneas de comunicación- se a portado amable, pero se ve que es una gran persona. Carlisle y Esme, son grandiosos, quisiera que mi padre encontrara a alguien como Esme, pero bueno no hay que apresurar las cosas.

Suspire -sin saber la razón exacta- al recordar a Edward, él es como decirlo ¿especial? ¿Diferente? No lo se, pero cuando estoy con el mi corazón late sin control, me pongo nerviosa -en ocasiones- pero no es algo tan incomodo...solo que es...raro en mí.

Negué mentalmente y me mire al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Ideas tontas pensé mientras me veía.

Solo me puse unos vaqueros blancos, con una camisa negra -normal- y unas zapatillas de piso negras.

Deje mi pelo suelto, solo lo cepille un par de veces, tome mis cosas -mi mochila, celular y un pequeño kith de maquillaje – que no lo iba a usar y baje hacia la cocina.

**.**

-Hola cariño. -me saludo Esme cuando me vio entrar.

Le sonreí mientras me sentaba. -Esme no debías de molestarte...yo podría hacerlo.-susurre apenada viendo el gran banquete que me preparo.

Ella solo sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

Suspire mientras comía mi gran desayuno -ni mi padre me hace tanta comida- y era en serio, había diferentes porciones de comida, tome de cada una -un poco- y empecé a comer.

-¡Buenos días familia!

-Hola Emmet.

El solo sonrío y se sentó a mi lado. -¿Qué tal dormiste Bells?

Me encogí de hombros mientras llevaba otro bocado a mi boca.

El desayuno paso normal, Emmet -para mi desgracia- no se fue y solo me observo comer, mientras apuntaba algo en una pequeña libreta, cuando le pregunte que hacia, dijo que luego me enteraría.

_El si que es raro..._

Después de quejarme con Esme -ya que no me dejo lavar la loza- me despedí y me encamine hacia el Jeep de Emmet.

Emmet muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta y yo subí entre risas, me senté a un lado de Alice -la cual estaba en medio- y en la otra orilla Jasper. Todo el camino escuche como decían cosas sobre la escuela, pero sin querer mi mente se pregunto ¿Por qué Edward no vino? El me dijo ayer, bueno nos dijo a todos que nos veía en la mañana para irse junto con nosotros a la escuela.

Pero... ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué no esta aquí? ¿Le paso algo? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me interesa?

Negué hacia los lados...esos pensamientos eran tan...tontos.

-¿Te pasa algo Bells?

Negué y observe que ya habíamos llegado.

De nuevo Emmet me abrió la puerta, Rose me miro con pena y aguanto una risa- gracias a dios- lentamente pase mi vista por alrededor y me fije que varios chicos se me quedaban viendo a mi y a Emmet y después pasaban a Rose.

¡Por dios! Que gente, no pueden ver un comportamiento amable por que ya lo tachan de otra cosa.

Ignore las risas de Rose y Alice y me encamine hacia adentro.

Al llegar al pasillo principal, me detuve ¿Cuál era mi primera clase?

-Eh Bells, te toca con Alice primero. -Emmet se despidió y sentí como una fría mano tomaba la mía.

Alice me sonreí con su sonrisita -de te atrape- y yo solo la devolví.

-Este es tu horario. -me extendió una hoja y empezó a caminar jalándome.

Lo observe, casi todas las tenia con ellos, a excepción de una.

Llegamos a nuestra primera clase -turismo- y hasta ahorita notaba que Rose también estaba con nosotras.

-Oh.- dijo de pronto Alice.

La mire mientras veía como una sonrisa crecía por su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunte.

Ella negó riendo. -Tenemos hora libre. -dijo aplaudiendo.

Algunos compañeros voltearon a verla como si estuviera loca, otros simplemente comenzaron a decir que ojala fuera cierto.

Vaya ni por ser su primer día dejan la flojera atrás.

-Buenos días jóvenes. -dijo entrando una señora. -Les comunico que hoy no tendrán esta clase.

Todos asentimos.

-Y a los que les toque historia y aritmética...-decía leyendo un papel que traía en sus manos. -No tienen clases.

Alice y Rose chocaron las palmas.

-A que es genial Bella. -me dijo extendiendo su palma Alice.

La choque mientras murmuraba un "Si claro".

Ellas rieron y cogieron sus cosas, yo fui tras ellas.

**_-Dos horas después-_**

-Iré por algo de comer. -les dije en cuanto escuche la campana sonar.

Ellas asistieron y empezaron a ver de nuevo la revista que tenían entre sus manos cada una.

Dos horas, estuve hablando de moda con ellas, claro no decía gran cosa, pero para ellas pareciera que si.

Jasper y Emmet se tuvieron que ir a caminar una hora antes, ya que no soportaban tanta charla, en cambio me tuve que quedar a oírlas hablar de un tal Kellan y Jackson.

Ni los conocía.

A lo que ellos me dijeron que luego me iban a enseñar las películas donde salen.

Tome una bandeja y la llene de un sandwich de jamón y un zumo de naranja.

No tenía tanta hambre.

-Déjame te ayudo. - dijo una voz aterciopelada, al momento que me quitaba la bandeja de mis manos.

Brinque del susto. ¿Por qué no avisa?

-Lo siento. -susurro.

Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí hacia la mesa que compartía con sus hermanos.

-¿Qué tal tus clases? - pregunto después de un rato.

Yo deje el zumo sobre la bandeja y lo mire. -No tuve las dos primeras.

El sonrío.

¿Por que de la nada siento que es lo mas hermoso que e visto?

-Ya lo intuía.

-¿Por eso no llegaste?

El me miro. -Tuve asuntos que atender.

_Asuntos...Asuntos...Asuntos...Ok...Parezco loca...loca... ¿Qué serian esos asuntos?_

-Oh.- murmure "restándole" importancia y me dedique a comer.

**.**

-Oye Bells, te toca con Edward ahora.

Lo mire. ¿Me iba a decir siempre con quien me toca?

Reí mientras asentía. -De acuerdo Emmet.

El timbre sonó en cuanto me acaba lo último de mi zumo de naranja.

Edward se paro y me miro, entendí que me estaba esperando para irnos.

Con mis mejillas sonrojadas me despedí de los chicos y lo seguí a nuestra clase.

Al llegar a las afueras del salón, Edward se puso al lado de la puerta y me hizo ademán de que pasase yo primero.

¿Debo decir que mis mejillas me ardieron más si es posible? Pues lo hicieron.

El se sentó en una de las mesas para dos que quedaban vacías y yo me senté -algo torpe- a su lado.

-Por los pensamientos de mis hermanos...creo que te han torturado. -comentó rompiendo el silencio.

Reí. -Si te refieres a que me hablaron de moda por dos largas horas...si lo hicieron. -susurre viendo hacia la ventana.

No dijo nada.

El profesor Banner entro y anuncio que nuestros compañeros de al lado serán pareja todo el año.

¡Genial! ¿Por qué pensé eso?

-Bueno espero que sea una agradable compañía señorita Vulturi.

Rodee los ojos. -Yo espero no hacer todo el trabajo. -le dije mirándolo.

El sonrío con esa sonrisa que me encanta.

¡Bella! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Dios! Pero que pensamientos estoy teniendo de el.

Edward rio.

Gracias a dios no sabe lo que pienso.

-Por ser su primer día...quiero que se conozcan entre si...

Todos asentimos y nos giramos un poco a nuestro compañero.

Edward se encontraba con su camina desabotonada, dejando ver su pecho y sus manos estaban sobre la mesa.

Mordí mi labio y espere a que el hablara primero.

-Y bien... ¿Qué hacemos?

Negué con la cabeza.

El sonrío de nuevo. -Bien que tal si me cuentas de ti.

Asentí para luego comenzarle a narrar algunas cosas de mí. El me escucho atento a todo lo que le narraba -como si...le interesara- después me empezó a ser preguntas comunes, como cual es mi color favorito, el cual antes era el negro y ahora el verde- el me pidió una explicación y yo solo me encogí de hombros, cuando iba hacer mi turno de preguntar la campana sonó anunciando que la clase acabo.

-¿Qué te toca? - pregunto.

-Matemáticas. -dije arrugando la frente. Odiaba las matemáticas.

El sonrío. -A mi igual. ¿Vamos? - pregunto ofreciendo su brazo.

Me sonroje mientras lo tomaba e íbamos juntos hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

**.**

¡Por fin! Se acabo la tortura. Guarde mis cosas que estaban sobre la mesa que compartía con Edward y nos fuimos hacia la salida de la escuela para esperar a los chicos.

Cuando íbamos cruzando el pasillo que daba a la salida, una chica rubia se nos puso en frente.

Era la de la tienda de discos.

-Eddie. ¿Como estas?- le pregunto tocando su brazo.

Edward sonrío. -Bien gracias.

Rodee los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño bufido. Edward se giro y arqueo una ceja.

Lo mire unos segundos y luego mire a la chica, la cual me taladraba con la mirada.

-Eddie. ¿Quiéres ir al cine conmigo esta noche?

Edward solo negó.

-Entonces podemos hacer otras_ cosas._

Bufe mientras me adelantaba.

No quería ser testigo de las conquistas de el.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento, me di cuenta que el Jeep se había ido.

Maldito Emmet...No me espero.

-¡Bella!

Me gire y Edward corría a velocidad humana hacia mi.

El llego y me tomo del brazo. -Los chicos me dijeron que te llevara.

Asentí y mire su brazo.

El no me soltó.

-Vamos. -dijo jalándome hacia su coche.

Me abrió la puerta de su Volvo -su bebe- como le decía él. Subí y el la cerro para después encaminarse hacia su puerta.

-¿Saldrás hoy?

¿¡Qué! ¿Yo...pregunte eso? ¿No verdad?

Edward me miro mientras empezaba a manejar.

-No tienes...por que contestarme.- le dije muerta de vergüenza.

El abrió la boca para contestarme pero gracias a dios mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Bueno.-conteste.

-Querida hola.

-Tía Heidi ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien cariño ¿y tú?

Me encogí de hombros y sentí mis mejillas arder. -Mas o menos.

-Oh... ¿pasa algo?

No quería contarle, estando Edward presente. -Luego te dijo.

Escuche como soltaba el aire. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Bien, háblame esta noche.

-Claro tía, saludos.

-Cuídate cariño.

Colgué la llamada y mire hacia mi ventana.

Mire de reojo a Edward y el mantenía su vista al frente con su perfecta frente arrugada.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi mirada y me sonrío mirándome por unos segundos.

Mis mejillas ardieron a más no poder.

¿Qué diablos me estaba sucediendo? ¿Era Edward? ¿Por qué solo me pasa con el?

Suspire mientras me recostaba en el suave asiento. Tantas preguntas...Y ninguna respuesta...


	12. Chapter 12

**Recordatorio: Los personajes son de Meyer.**

_**Temblo en mi ciudad**_

_**o.O**_

_**Edward POV**_

Mire a Bella una vez mas, como la vez anterior se encontraba con su seño levemente fruncido y sus mejillas seguian rosadas.

Momentos como este seria bueno poder leer su mente. ¿De qué queria hablar con su tia? ¿Se queria ir? Jasper constantemente tiene que salir de casa por que Bella le provoca mucha ansiendad y tristeza, esto lo se por que toda la familia sintio una extraña confusión ayer por la mañana. No entendia el comportamiento de Bella, aveces se comportaba tan extraña, como hace unos minutos en el instituto ¿Por qué empezo a inquietarse de esa manera? ¿Estaria celosa? Ese arranque que tuvo no es normal.

_No por que todas las chicas de Forks esten tras de mi significa que ella lo estara. Ja, Si claro._

Bella no era igual que las demas, ella era diferente.

Negué sonriendo. Era imposible que yo le interesara ¿Qué humana como ella queria estar con un vampiro como yo?

Deje escapar un pequeño suspiro, apague el motor de mi volvo y la mire una vez mas.

Seguia con su seño fruncido y viendo nada en especifico.

-Bella. -la llame suavemente.

No contesto.

-Bella. -dije acercandome a ella.

Nada.

Tan concentrada esta en sus pensamientos que brinco cuando le toque su hombro. -Ya llegamos.

Ella volteo desorientada y suspiro. -Oh.- sus ojos chocolates me miraron.

Se ruborizo y salio torpemente del coche.

Quise reir al verla tan confundida. Pero, esto significaba que si era grave sea lo que sea que este pasando por esa mente de ella.

Bella comenzo a caminar hacia la casa con su vista en el piso. La segui por detras cuidando de que no se trompezara.

_*~*~Tres horas despues~*~*_

_¿Qué le pasa a Bella? _ Se pregunto mentalmente Jasper.

Otra vez. Otra vez ella estaba emanando mucha confusión hacia el.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se sentiria incomoda con nosotros o algo? Era cansado que cada cierto tiempo, ella, siempre ella, se metiera en mis pensamientos sin proponerselo. Mire alrededor de mi habitación y como otras veces me encontraba cruelmente aburrido.

La tarde habia pasado "tranquila", mis hermanos estuvieron hablando con Bella de cosas que la verdad no son de mayor importancia, solo si te gustan las compras te hubieran interesado. Despues ella se excuso diciendo que tenia que ir a descanzar en su habitación. ¿Ella entiende que podemos oirla a la perfección? Por que al parecer no. Desde que se subio -yo la segui por detras- a estado murmurando cosas sin sentido. Hablando sola y por sus pasos supongo que a de estar caminando al rededor de su habitación.

Era una locura. No habia parado ni un segundo.

-Tal vez. -escuche su susurro. -Pero...puede...¡Demonios!

_**Bella POV**_

-¡Demonios!

Todo era tan pero tan confuso ¿Qué tengo? Por que mi corazón se acelera cada vez que estoy cerca de él.

Suspire resignada y tome mi celular.

No seria tan tonta para arriesgarme hablar con mi tia con una casa llena de vampiros.

_**Hii Tia.**_

Le mande un mensaje y como antes segui caminando por mi habitación.

-Tal vez...Funcione...Ojala...

Un timbrazo me saco de mis cavilaciónes.

_Cariño ¿Como estas? ¿Qué querias decirme?_

Mordi mi labio y tecle una respuesta.

_**Estoy confundida...Siento cosas raras como esas peliculas que veo en casa.**_

_¿Romanticas?_

_**Si. **_

_Mi pequeña eso que estas sintiendo es amor._

Mire el celular incredula, relei un par de veces eso ¿Era imposible? ¿Yo enamorada?

_Oh, Jane se pondra tan feliz en cuanto se entere ¿Quién es el afortunado hija? Que logro conquistar tu corazón. Acaso es ...¿Humano? Eso seria algo practicamente muy complicado Bella. Pero estoy tan feliz por ti._

Humano...No. Estaba muy lejos de ser un simple humano.

Como si mis ojos pudieran traspasar esa barrera que tengo por puerta para poder verle. No estaba enamorada.

_**No es amor tia.**_

_Aha bueno hija tengo que irme te quiero y cuidate._

_**Adios tia saludame a todos.**_

Rodee los ojos y avente el celular a la cama. Sabia que esa excusa era mentira pero, la entendia, de seguro la confundi. ¡Demonios! Ni yo me entendia.

Era obvio que no lo estaba, si lo estuviera yo...yo sabria. No era amor.

-No lo es.- afirme mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo contra mi cama.

_**Edward POV**_

Suspire y deje de escuchar. No entendia que le pasaba y no entendia mucho menos por que me intereso por ella. Sabia que mis hermanos habian notado el interes que le pongo en ocasiones, pero no es raro, ella es humana y vive con los Vulturis es normal que cualquier vampiro la mire con curiosidad.

Tenia que dejar de pensar en ella, Bella me recordaba tanto a _ella. _

Su torpeza, sus constantes sonrojos y esas veces que observo como muerde su labio sin darse cuenta.

Cerre mis ojos y aún cuando escuchaba las replicas de Jasper -ya que sentia mis emociones- me deje caer, como tantas otras veces en mis pensamientos.

Solo un rostro se encontraba en mis pensamientos, solo esa cara en forma de corazón, esos ojos verdes – como cuando yo era humano- me observaban con una pequeña sonrisa en ese rostro.

Ella _mi _Tua cantante. _Lidia._


	13. Chapter 13

**Recordatorio: Los personajes son de Meyer.**

_Me encontraba en mi habitación, sosteniendo un libro entre mis manos y acostado con mi espalda reposada sobre la cabecera. Leía un simple libro solo los fantasmas._

_Una risa femenina inundo mi habitación._

_Sonreí al oírla reír, la había escuchado desde que entro a la casa, solo que no quise interrumpir mi lectura ¿y porqué no? También quería que viera que cumplí mi palabra. _

_-Pero mírate nomas. -Escuché sus pasos acercase a mi. -Tu leyendo eso y con lentes. -dijo entre risas._

_Levante mi vista del libro y llevando una de mis manos a mis anteojos, los levante un poco y arquee una ceja._

_-Tus risas no me dejan concentrar._

_Ella volvió a reír y rodeo la cama para quedarse de pie a mi lado._

_La mire conteniendo las ganas de reír._

_Su perfecta mano pálida me quito el libro de mi regazo, después quito los anteojos y los dejo sobre mi buró. _

_-¿Acaso en su casa no le enseñaron modales?_

_Como respuesta se rió de mi._

_-Veo que no. -dije al tiempo que con cuidado la tomaba a una velocidad rápida para sentarla arriba de mi. _

_-Gracias por interesarte en mis gustos. -me dijo mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso entre mis labios._

_-No tienes que agradecerme. -la bese una vez y me separe cuando quiso profundizarlo. -Te quiero Lidia._

Un suspiro entrecortado salio de los labios de Edward.

Los recuerdos seguían presentes, a pesar de haber pasado bastante tiempo, aun la herida en el corazón de Edward no cerraba.

Toc, toc.

Sabiendo de quien se trataba, susurro un "adelante".

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

Rose entro a su habitación y como si de un déjà vu se tratara, ella se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar que su tua cantante.

-¿Podemos hablar?

El asintió.

-Abajo esta un poco triste el ambiente. -ella trato de sonreír. -Jasper dice...

-Lo siento. -se disculpo. -Sera mejor que me marcha a correr por el bosque.

-Si es lo que te iba a decir.

Edward cerro los ojos, Rosalie siempre había sido directa. Y sabia perfectamente que le molestaba el no poder estar con Emmet a solas ya que sus emociones por Jasper les eran visibles.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia su puerta.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño? -

Edward se detuvo al escucharla, se giro en si mismo y la vio incrédulo.

Rose se encogió de hombros. -Siempre es bueno mantener la figura. -dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba por su lado.

-Te veo abajo. -dijo mientras desaparecía.

_"Mantener la figura"_ . . .pensó Edward incrédulo.

-Bueno. -contesto somnolienta Bella al contestar.

Su teléfono la había despertado.

-Hija ¿Todavía duermes?

Ella bufo. -Hola papá, apenas son...-quito el teléfono de su oreja y miro su celular. -¡Demonios! Apenas son las seis de la mañana.

-Pues entras a la escuela en dos horas así que levántate. -le sugirió Aro.

-Mmh si ahorita.

-Solo llamaba para decirte que te extrañamos.

-Yo también los extraño.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, cuídate y suerte hoy hija. -se despido Aro.

Ella se despidió y termino la llamada.

Dejo el celular al lado de ella en la cama y cerro de nuevo los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco mas.

-¡Despierta!

Gimió en respuesta. No había pasado ni siquiera dos segundos.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Alice a su lado sonriente.

-Buenos días Bells, levántate.

Ella gruño en respuesta.

-Te escojere un diseño perfecto para hoy. -dijo dirigiéndose a su armario. -¡Anda levántate!

Bella se levanto de la cama y se estiro.

-Pero que esperas mujer, ve a ducharte ¡ya!

-Apenas son las seis.

-¡Lo se! Es tardísimo ¡Bañate, ya!

Bella se dirigió al baño con paso lento.

-Bueno días Bella.

Brinco al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada.

-Edward. -lo saludo mientras sentía su corazón palpitar a causa del susto y por su cercanía.

¡Solo se encontraba a un metro de distancia!

-La enana te despertó ¿verdad?

Bella asintió. -Tengo que bañarme.

El sonrió. -Nos vemos abajo. -paso por su lado y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Ella solo suspiro viéndolo marchar.

**Edward POV**

Escuche su suspiro.

Quise voltearme pero ¿para qué? ¿Para ver que suspiraba ya que tenia sueño?

No lo creo.

-Buenos días familia. -salude entrando sonriendo.

Jasper frunció el seño. _¿Qué le pasa? Ayer estaba tan deprimido y ahora se encuentra feliz._ Creo que esta familia se le olvida que leo la mente.

_Vaya mi hermanito ayer podía destruir a toda Felizlandia y ahora ya esta contento. ¡me alegro! Que bueno que no por que sino los niños felices ya no podrían visitar ..._

Deje de escuchar a Emmet ¿Felizlandia? ¿Qué demonios era eso?

_Me alegra que este mejor_...pensó Esme.

Para mi suerte Alice no pensaba en nada, claro estaba tan concentrada con su celular que lo mas seguro ni me escucho. No, no me escucho. Ya que se encuentra pensando en los nuevos zapatos de Jimmy Choo que salieron a la venta.

-Buen dia Edward. -saludo sonriendo Rose.

Solo sonreí y me senté en uno de los taburetes.

Unos tropiezos se escucharon en el recibidor.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien. -escuche que le respondía a Carlisle.

El rió. -Ten mas cuidado.

Los pasos de ambos se comenzaron acercar.

Carlisle entro riendo a la cocina, saludo a mi mamá de beso y se sentó en el lugar de él.

-Buenos días. -Bella entraba con unos simples Jeans y una blusa blanca seguido por unos converse blancos.

-Buenos di...¡Bella! -exclamo Alice mientras se levantaba. -¿Porqué te pusiste esa ropa?

-Me gusta. -dijo ella mirando su ropa.

-Pero, pero. -Alice callo y la miro de arriba abajo. -Yo te puse una falda y un top sobre la cama.

-Alice. -trato de razonar Bella. -No me pondré eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque. Hace. Frió. -le hablo como si fuera un bebe.

Alice bufo.

-Ya lo harás cuando haga calor.

-Bella, cariño ya esta tu desayuno. -le dijo Esme dejando un plato servido en frente de mi.

-Oh Esme no tenias por que molestarte.

Esme la ignoro. -Anda a desayunar.

Bella se dirigió hacia su asiento y comenzó a comer en silencio.

**Bella POV**

Sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi.

La de él para ser exactos me mantenía incomoda.

Acabe de comer y me levante para llevar mi plato.

-Hora de irnos. -anuncio Emmet.

Solo suspire en respuesta.


	14. Chapter 16 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	15. Chapter 17

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	16. Chapter 16

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	17. Chapter

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	18. Chapter 18

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
